Cienie przeszłości
by Wanilijowa
Summary: Wojna nie tylko zbiera swoje żniwo. Wojna zostaje zawsze w każdym z nas. W jakim stopniu ukryła się w Hermionie Granger i co jej z tego przyniesie? Jakie cienie ciemności owładnęły tą młodą, ambitną kobietę?
1. Chapter 1

Obserwowała z pozornym spokojem wirujący taniec niewielkiego płomienia dogasającej świeczki zapachowej. Mogłoby się zdawać, że ten walczy o ostatnie chwile przetrwania, zanim knot ostatecznie zatopi się w gorącym, rozlewającym się po dnie naczynka wosku. Ze znanym sobie wyczuciem przesunęła płynnym ruchem dłonią bliziutko nad ogniem. Na ścianie przemknął po cichu cień, znikając równie szybko, jak się pojawił. Ogień zawirował. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, przysuwając się wolno wzdłuż chropowatej krawędzi stołu. Oparła policzek na rozłożonym ramieniu. W dalszym ciągu nie odrywała wzroku od, zdawałoby się, mimo wszystko rosnącego płomienia. Jej kącik ust uniósł się nieznacznie, z lekkim rozbawieniem, gdy pomyślała, że nawet taki mały płomyczek chce zawalczyć o jedną chwilę więcej. Jej szczupłe i opalone, okryte jedynie bielizną ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że tą resztką świeczki może być ona. Ona nią jest – resztką samej siebie.

Uchylając lekko usta, dmuchnęła.

Świeczka zgasła.

Wydała ostatnie tchnienie.

Taniec ustał, a w powietrzu uniosło się echo wanilii.

Minęły cztery lata.

Czas zawalczyć.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hogwart, 13 czerwca 1999_

_Podekscytowanie. Odrobina strachu. Radość?_

_Na pewno miłość, uzupełniająca i łącząca to wszystko w jedną spójną całość, dodająca odwagi do kolejnego kroku. Znali się od lat, nic nie mogło ich już rozdzielić. Skoro tyle wytrwali do tej pory, cóż mogło stanąć na ich drodze? Prawdopodobnie tylko śmierć. Jaka piękna wizja to była._

_- Ginny? – Hermiona odezwała się niby spokojnie, ale gdzieś między głoskami przebił się niepokój. Przyjaciółka niemal natychmiast przerwała układanie porozrzucanych wszędzie rzeczy i spojrzała na nią._

_- Ron zachowuje się ostatnio jakoś dziwnie, wiesz? – spytała tym samym tonem, wygładzając ze skupieniem gładki materiał pięknej sukni, jaką właśnie na sobie miała._

_- Och, chyba mu się nie dziwisz – odparła natychmiast najmłodsza pociecha Weasleyów, podchodząc do niej. Stanęła z tyłu. Kolor jej włosów silnie kontrastował z bielą, jaką okryta była właśnie Hermiona. Na wargach dziewczyny zadrgał uśmiech. Przymknęła na chwilę powieki i wreszcie kiwnęła głową._

_- Masz rację._

_- Oczywiście, że mam. Znam mojego brata. Ślub z najgenialniejszą czarownicą ostatnich pokoleń to nie lada wyzwanie. Też byś się stresowała! – zażartowała i ucałowała lekko przyjaciółkę w policzek, przyglądając się ich odbiciu. – Założę się, że teraz nie daje Harry'emu żyć, powtarzając przysięgę i co chwila sprawdza, czy na pewno dał mu już obrączki. _

_Mocniejszy uśmiech przebił się przez maskę opanowania. Ujarzmione loki zadrżały lekko wraz z ramionami, gdy Hermiona zachichotała pod nosem. Zaczęła się stresować, dlatego policzyła do dziesięciu i zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrze. Stała przed lustrem kolejną minutę, czekając, aż wybije ta godzina, ale nie mogła odsunąć od siebie myśli, że czuła się jak jakiś manekin u Madame Malkin, prezentujący stroje na specjalną okazję – w tym wypadku ślub. Suknia była raczej prosta i dlatego tak piękna. Odkrywała ramiona oraz plecy, uwydatniała ładnie zarysowane obojczyki oraz smukłą szyję, którą zdobiła delikatna kolia._

_Myśląc znów o Ronie, o jego uspokajającym uśmiechu i zapachu lubianych przez nią perfum, sprawiła, że zdenerwowanie odeszło, zastąpione radością. Wreszcie uśmiechnęła się naprawdę szczerze, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w centrum ceremonii w ogrodach Hogwartu, która miała zacząć się lada chwila. Ledwie te słowa zadźwięczały w jej uszach, a znalazły ucieczkę w ustach Ginny, która z podekscytowaniem klasnęła w dłonie. Pomogła jej zejść z podestu, poprawiła suknię z tyłu i wsunęła w chłodne dłonie skromny, ale śliczny bukiecik kwiatów._

_- Wszyscy już czekają, chodź. Ron też._

_- Chciałabym, żeby mama i tata tu byli – mruknęła pod nosem, ale zaraz dumnie się wyprostowała, przywołując uśmiech. Ostatni raz odetchnęła i wspierana przez Ginny, ruszyła znanymi sobie korytarzami, by wkrótce wyjść w plask czerwcowego słońca, które zalało jej schłodzone przez zamkowe mury ciało. Przyjemne uczucie._

_Wkrótce usłyszały szepty i szmery – na ceremonii zebrało się sporo osób. Minerwa McGonagall, pozostali nauczyciele, liczna rodzina Weasleyów, przyjaciele, prasa. Podtrzymywana przez przyjaciółkę, kroczyła po miękkiej trawie, a poruszenie zdawało się być wyraźniejsze, większe, żywsze z każdym jej krokiem. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie unosiła wzroku, ale kiedy dłoń Ginny zadrżała na ramieniu Hermiony, ta uniosła wzrok i już wiedziała, czemu wyczuwała nadchodzącą klęskę._

_Rona nie było._

_Na końcu ich drogi stał jedynie Harry, rozglądając się nerwowo na boki. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, jego wydawało się przepraszające. Ginny zaśmiała się obok nienaturalnie. _

_- On zaraz się tu pojawi. Przecież już tutaj był, widziałam go!_

_- Wiem, spokojnie – odparła Hermiona, ale ton jej głosu przeczył słowom._

_Dotarły do Harry'ego, a jej narzeczonego w dalszym ciągu nie było, zamieszanie rosło, podobnie jak zawód najpiękniej wyglądającej wtedy kobiety, która miała nie dotrzeć do tego ważnego momentu z kimś, kogo kochała._

_Pięć minut._

_Dziesięć._

_Pani Weasley zaczęła płakać, gdy jej najmłodszy syn w dalszym ciągu się nie pojawił, a Hermiona, ściskając mocno kwiaty, wpatrywała się w gładką taflę jeziora, jakby jej narzeczony miał z niego nagle wypłynąć._

_- To nie ma sensu – powiedziała wreszcie cicho, ale wyraźnie, kiedy kolejna osoba po nieudanych poszukiwaniach pana młodego wróciła na swoje miejsce. – Dziękuję wam, ale to najwyraźniej nie dziś. – Wepchnęła bukiet w dłonie Ginny, a potem chwyciła materiał sukni i unosząc go lekko, ruszyła z rosnącą determinacją w stronę komnaty, gdzie tyle czasu przygotowywała się na ten moment. Cieszyła się, że nikt za nią nie pobiegł, że pozwolili jej być samej, kiedy pierwsze łzy wyrwały się spod powiek._

_Cień przebiegł po jej twarzy, ale nie znikł całkowicie - skrył się, gdzieś tam, pośród innych. Wojna zostawia swoje odciski na każdym. _

XXX

Londyn, 15 czerwca 2003

Zdążyła zapomnieć, jak to jest – iść mokrymi ulicami Londynu, kryjąc się pod parasolem przed zacinającym deszczem. Nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym – ubrana w wysokie szpilki, idealnie dopasowaną sukienkę i kremowy żakiet, przemierzała kolejne metry, rozglądając się spokojnie, ale czujnie dookoła. Mimo wszystko miała wrażenie, jakby wyjechała stąd zaledwie wczoraj. Och, nie, nie jakby wyjechała, jakby uciekła. Bo to właśnie zrobiła – tamtego feralnego dnia po prostu zrzuciła z siebie śnieżnobiałą suknię, szybko się przebrała i gdy tylko było to możliwe, teleportowała się w pierwsze miejsce, jakie przyszło jej do głowy. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego to była Brazylia, ale kiedy pierwsze promienie bezlitosnego słońca uderzyły w jej bladą twarz, poczuła się spokojna.

Była daleko, była sama, była wolna?

Tak jej się wydawało.

Mijała kolejnych ludzi i ignorowała ich, podążając w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Z którymś jej krokiem ulewa minęła, pozostawiając po sobie lekkie, rześkie powietrze, którym z lubością od razu wypełniła płuca. Gdy była sama, pozbyła się parasolki – akurat w momencie, kiedy znalazła się przed domem handlowym Purge&Dowse Ltd. Stanęła na ułamek sekundy przed jednym z manekinów, czekając, aż ten kiwnie głową i nie minęła chwila, jak znalazła się po drugiej stronie – w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Świętego Munga.

Szła pewnie, dumnie wyprostowana, a kolejne korytarze znikały za jej plecami. Echo szpilek ginęło we wszechobecnym chaosie, jaki tu panował. Można by pomyśleć, że wszystkim braknie czasu, by zwrócić na nią uwagę, ale było odwrotnie. Wiele osób zdążyło zauważyć sunącą po lśniącej posadzce dumną królową otuloną w kontrastującą mieszankę czerni i beżu. Związane włosy w ciasnego, idealnego koka od razu kojarzyły się z dyscypliną, a ciemne okulary, których wciąż nie ściągnęła, popychały w objęcia otaczającej ją w każdym calu tajemniczości. Gdy dotarła do swojego celu – niepozornego gabinetu, przystanęła i lekko odetchnęła.

Minęły cztery lata i choć cień pozostał, tląc się wolno i spokojnie, zmieniła się.

Poprawiła sukienkę, a zaraz złapała pewniej aktówkę i zapukała rytmicznie w drzwi. Usłyszawszy zaproszenie, weszła do środka.

- Panno Granger – uzdrowiciel wstał i witając się z nią, wyciągnął w jej kierunku dłoń.

- Panie Strout – kiwnęła krótko głową, uśmiechając się. Siadając na wskazanym fotelu, zdjęła wreszcie okulary i schowała je do torebki.

Zapadła cisza, którą przerwała dwudziestotrzylatka.

- Dziękuję za tak szybkie rozpatrzenie mojego podania, panie Strout.

Hermiona była w pełni świadoma świdrującego ją spojrzenia uzdrowiciela i nie miała mu tego za złe. Może wcale nie chciał, żeby odebrała je w taki właśnie sposób? W końcu nie codziennie spotyka się kogoś, kto przepadł bez słowa na cztery lata. Wygrzewając się w upalnej Brazylii, nie odcięła się zupełnie od Anglii – w dalszym ciągu miała oko na pewne sprawy, a w tym na zawieszone śledztwo związane z jej zniknięciem, bowiem przyjaciele byli przekonani, że została po prostu uprowadzona. Naiwni.

Mężczyzna chrząknął i przysunął sobie dokumenty, które siedząca przed nim kobieta – dumna, pewna siebie, z lekkim, przyjaznym uśmiechem na ustach i piękną opalenizną, wysłała mu zaledwie dwa dni temu. Otworzył teczkę, zezując na załączone zdjęcie, będące idealnym odzwierciedleniem obecnej Hermiony. Jak dokładnie pamiętał tę sprzed czterech lat, której twarz nie mogła zniknąć z łam prasy.

- Jak mógłbym nie odpowiedzieć? – powiedział wreszcie, kładąc dłonie płasko na mahoniowym biurku. – Uprzedzając pani pytanie, zatroszczyłem się o pani prywatność i nikt, z wyjątkiem mojej żony, nie wie o pani powrocie.

- Powrót, jak to ładnie brzmi – zaśmiała się cicho, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na gabinet, w którym się znajdowali. Uśmiechnęła się, ale był to uśmiech raczej smutny i kiwnęła krótko głową. – Dziękuję.

- Nie ukrywam jednak, że pani list był prawdziwym zaskoczeniem. Ja… nie chcę być niedyskretny, ale pani zniknięcie wywołało niemałe zamieszanie. Wszyscy obawialiśmy się, że została pani uprowadzona w tym przy…

- Im bliżej jesteśmy, tym mniej widzimy, panie Strout – przerwała mu spokojnie, a on dostrzegł niepokojący błysk w jej oku.

Była piękna. Piękna – władcza i tajemnicza, a jednocześnie tak ujmująco uśmiechnięta, że gdyby poprosiła o twoje serce, dałbyś je jej na złotej tacy przyozdobionej płatkami róż. Biła z niej doza pociągającego niebezpieczeństwa, którego chyba nawet nie starała się zatuszować, a może nie była go po prostu świadoma? W ciągu kilku krótkich lat przestała być dziewczynką, nastolatką, która przeżyła wojnę z Czarnym Panem – stała się kobietą, która dokładnie wie, czego chce. I pech chciał, że przyszła jej ochota na posadę akurat w jego szpitalu, a on nie miał podstaw, by odrzucić jej kandydaturę na stanowisko jednego z uzdrowicieli. Chociaż, czy to naprawdę był pech? Może akurat uśmiech losu, że właśnie teraz pojawiła się w jego gabinecie? Mimo wszystko jednak, gdy na niego patrzyła – tym wzrokiem, pozbawionym ostatniej niewinności, dreszcz przebiegał po plecach.

- Tak – chrząknął – racja. Pani wyniki szkolne są najlepsze, jakich moglibyśmy oczekiwać. Mając na uwadze pani osiągnięcia i wyróżnienia wojenne, pani zasługę w odzyskaniu równowagi w naszym świecie, mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że będzie dla nas zaszczytem, przyjęcie pani do grona naszych uzdrowicieli.

Podziękowała uśmiechem i zmieniła nieco pozycje, opierając się teraz na drugim ramieniu. Jej reakcja wydała mu się jednak zaledwie cieniem. Michael Strout doznał wręcz wrażenia, że wystarczy ułamek sekundy, by jej świadoma obecność uległa zachwianiu.

- Niemniej jednak, martwią mnie ostatnie cztery lata, panno Granger.

- Co ma pan na myśli?

- Chodzi mi tylko o to, że rubryka z doświadczeniem zawodowym jest niemalże pusta. Oczywiście, staże w tych miejscach są bardzo… imponujące, aczkolwiek…

Na chwilę jej brwi uniosły się, a w nieco pociemniałych oczach zabłysło rozbawienie.

- Ach, o to. Po prostu nie wszystko, co robiłam, było związane z uzdrawianiem. Uznałam więc, że okroję to do tej jednej praktyki związanej z leczeniem, co powinno zostać właśnie tutaj zauważone.

Michael kiwnął głową, przyznając jej rację. Przemknął spojrzeniem po dokumentach – mimo wszystko były one godne podziwu, tym bardziej zmuszając go do przyjęcia jej na stanowisko, o które się ubiegała.

- Dobrze, panno Granger. Tak, jak już powiedziałem, współpraca z panią będzie dla nas przyjemnością. Jestem pewien, że szybko znajdzie pani wspólny język z zespołem. Już teraz dostaje pani własny gabinet, do którego zaraz panią zaprowadzę i przydzielę też kogoś, by mógł panią szybko oprowadzić. Czy jest pani gotowa zacząć już dziś?

- Jak najbardziej, panie Strout.

Gdy szli korytarzem, ponownie założyła okulary, skrywając się ten ostatni raz przed zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami. Trybiki w jej głowie pracowały na pełnych obrotach, starając się przewidzieć, z czym będzie musiała się zmierzyć. Kątem oka obserwowała wszystko uważnie, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej już teraz. Znów była w skórze profesjonalistki, a przynajmniej nią chciała być. Własny gabinet był dla niej zaskoczeniem. Najwyraźniej dwa dni, które dzieliły odebranie przez Michaela listu i ich spotkanie, wystarczyły nie tylko na podjęcie decyzji , ale również na przygotowanie wszystkiego na jak najwyższym poziomie.

- W szufladzie są potrzebne dokumenty, które mogą się pani przydać. W szafie z kolei znajdzie pani komplet szat. Proszę się zadomowić. Wkrótce przyślę tutaj Williama, by…

- Dziękuję – przerwała mu z uprzejmym uśmiechem, dając mu jasno do zrozumienia, że wszystko jest dla niej oczywiste i że już wystarczająco dużo czasu na nią zmarnował. Po chwili taksowania jej uważnym spojrzeniem, Michael kiwnął wreszcie głową i już odwrócił się, by ją zostawić. Stanęła plecami do drzwi, rozglądając się z iskierką zadowolenia po swoim nowym gabinecie.

Wszystko było gotowe.

- Panno Granger?

- Tak? – spytała, odwracając się od potężnego biurka.

- Mam szczerą nadzieję, że najbliższy czas będzie o wiele milszy, niż ten spędzony tu ostatnim razem – powiedział szczerze, w podobny sposób też się uśmiechając. A potem wyszedł, nie zauważając kolejnego cienia, przemykającego po jej idealnej masce, którą dziś na nowo założyła.

XXX

Dzisiejsza zmiana nie zdążyła jeszcze dobiec końca, gdy czarodziejski Londyn obiegła wieść, że Hermiona Granger – tajemniczo zaginiona cztery lata temu, część Złotej Trójki, wróciła i do tego najwyraźniej ma się tak świetnie, jak jeszcze nigdy. Znów kropiony ponurym deszczem Londyn przestał mieć znaczenie, dotychczasowe problemy prywatne lub te w Ministerstwie również.

Gdy Ginny wysłała mu sowę, Harry siedział spokojnie za biurkiem w swoim biurze i przeglądał dokumenty, które powinny mu być oddane już wczoraj. Popijał spokojnie aromatyczną kawę, przegryzając ją jedną z wielu drożdżówek z jagodami tego dnia. Wiadomość od byłej narzeczonej istotnie zdziwiła go, ale mimo wszystko nie spieszył się z odczytaniem jej. Na parę chwil wręcz odsunął ją na bok, chcąc dokończyć szybki lunch. Ale dziwna siła kazała mu sięgnąć po ten niepozorny skrawek papieru i po stoczonej wewnętrznej bitwie, tak też zrobił – brudząc kremową powierzchną resztkami tłuszczu z drożdżówki, którego nie udało mu się wytrzeć, ugryzł jagodziankę i otworzył wiadomość. A potem prawie się udławił.

„_Hermiona. Św. Mungo."_

Minęły dokładnie cztery lata, uświadomił sobie, kiedy niczym huragan przemykał między stanowiskami jego pracowników. Niemal co do dnia. Ludzie unosili niepewnie głowy znad dokumentów, bo doskonale wiedzieli, że jeszcze dwie godziny temu Harry Potter emanował taką wściekłością, że każdy nawet najodważniejszy człowiek wolał się schować. A teraz ten wielki pogromca zła biegł na złamanie karku z czystym przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Gdy tylko dotarł do punktu umożliwiającego mu teleportacje, w ułamku sekundy poczuł śmieszne ssanie wokół pępka, a potem już był w jednej z części niemagicznego Londynu, przed starą ruderą, która jednocześnie była przejściem do szpitala. Ile razy tam był? U Artura Weasleya, gdy pogryzł go wąż, u Longbottomów… w tej chwili nie był w stanie dokładnie policzyć.

- No kiwaj – warknął do manekina, który jak na złość lustrował go jedynie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Dopiero kiedy się trochę uspokoił, kukła kiwnęła głową, pozwalając mu przejść.

Ludzie odwracali za nim głowy. Minęło pięć lat od pokonania Voldemorta, a Harry oficjalnie już zaczął się udzielać w życiu publicznym do tego stopnia, że jego widok na ulicy przestał wzbudzać taką sensację. Dalej jednak nieco zaskakiwał, szczególnie, gdy ten pojawiał się w Klinice Magicznych Chorób i Urazów, bo cóż on takiego mógł tu robić? Ginny nigdzie nie było, a przynajmniej jeszcze jej nie dojrzał. Dlatego też od razu pomknął do informacji, w której przywitał go uśmiech zachwyconej recepcjonistki. Była młoda, ładna, ale w jej spojrzeniu kryło się coś, co wzbudzało w Harrym jakąś niechęć.

- Chciałbym odwiedzić moją przyjaciółkę, Hermionę Granger – rzucił. W kieszeni zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

- Już szukam, chwileczkę.

Hermiona tu była, zabłysło mu w głowie. Ale co się musiało stać, że po takim czasie pojawiła się właśnie tutaj? Czy była ciężko ranna? Czy ktoś rzeczywiście ją porwał, a potem przetrzymywał, torturował…? Nie, to niemożliwe, nie!, zbeształ się w myślach. Voldemorta już nie ma, a jego poplecznicy zostali wybici w pień. Nie. Ale w takim razie co robiła u Munga? Nikt bez potrzeby się tutaj nie znajdował.

To, że przestępuje nerwowo z nogi na nogę, uświadomił sobie dopiero, kiedy stanęła obok niego Ginny – na jej twarzy widniało podobne przerażenie, ale była bardziej opanowana. Mimo temperamentu, jaki się w niej skrywał, zawsze lepiej radziła sobie z emocjami. Patrząc na nią, domyślił się, że nie wie nic więcej poza tym, że Hermiona tutaj jest. Jego Hermiona, jego mała Hermiona, która tak nagle zniknęła, zraniona i opuszczona, zostawiona przez każdego, w szczególności tego, kogo kochała. Harry każdego dnia obwiniał się, że nie poszedł wtedy za nią, że jej nie pocieszył, obiecując, że przerobi Rona na konserwę, a jedynie stał z Ginny i patrzył za jej odkrytymi, pochylonymi w rozpaczy plecami, kiedy przemykała ogrodem, a potem zimnymi korytarzami Hogwartu.

- Niestety – zaczęła dziewczyna przed nimi – nie mogę jej znaleźć w naszym rejestrze. Są państwo pewni, że znajduje się na którymś z naszych oddziałów? – spytała uprzejmie.

- Tak – potwierdziła Ginny. – Moja przyjaciółka tu pracuje i poinformowała mnie, że ją widziała.

- Ale naprawdę, Hermiona Granger nie leży na żadnym…

Ciche chrząknięcie przerwało kobiecie.

- Państwo do panny Hermiony Granger? – spytał uprzejmie starszy mężczyzna, posyłając im przepraszający uśmiech za wtrącenie się do rozmowy.

Harry automatycznie kiwnął głową. Co się tu, do jasnej cholery, działo? Uzdrowiciel wyglądał na jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, ubrany w typowe dla nich szaty. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że to nikt inny, jak Strout – obecny dyrektor szpitala. Co się w takim razie wydarzyło, że to on, największa szycha kliniki wiedział, gdzie jest Hermiona, a ta młódka nie?

- Czy z Hermioną jest coś nie tak?

- To idiotyczne pytanie, Harry, zważając na to, gdzie się znajdujemy – syknęła Ginny, rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Mimo ostatnich gorzkich miesięcy między nimi, Harry był pierwszą osobą na liście, którą postanowiła poinformować o tym, czego się dowiedziała.

- Spokojnie, moi mili – odparł uzdrowiciel, skręcając nagle w zupełnie nowy korytarz, który jedynie oddalał ich od oddziałów, jęków i krzyków. Harry, marszcząc w niezrozumieniu brwi, rozglądał się na boki, próbując zrozumieć, gdzie jest prowadzony. Może to zasadzka? Zaczął rozważać każdy możliwy scenariusz, ściskając pod szatą różdżkę, ale kiedy stanęli przed jakimiś drzwiami, a jemu udało się przeczytać grawer na złotej tabliczce, z ust uszło jedynie nic nierozumiejące westchnienie.

- Co do…? – mruknęła Ginny, w zupełności podzielając jego uczucia.

Michael Strout zachichotał pod nosem, zapukał trzy razy, a potem odsunął się. Za drzwiami rozległo się czyste „proszę", wypowiedziane mocnym i pewnym głosem nikogo innego, jak Hermiony.

Ich Hermiona. Siedziała za biurkiem, wypełniając jakieś dokumenty. Gdy weszli, niemal skamienieli z szoku, nie uniosła głowy, chcąc dokończyć to, co robiła. Popatrzyła na nich dopiero, kiedy dłużej się nie odzywali. Michael Strout zniknął, nie byli nawet w stanie powiedzieć, w którym momencie. Wyglądała olśniewająco, przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl, gdy patrzył na jej wyprostowane plecy i niemal sztywne ramiona. Spod rozpiętej szaty wychylał się materiał sukienki przed kolano, smukłe nogi podkreślały czarne szpilki. Do tego wszystkiego piękna opalenizna i włosy, związane w misternego koka, rozjaśnione słońcem. Ale to jej twarz zrobiła na Harrym największe wrażenie – twarz, która potwierdzała, że to nikt inny, jak Hermiona, ale jednocześnie temu przeczyła. Idealny pod względem wykonania i sytuacji makijaż, podkreślający jej dorosłe, ale wciąż w pewnym sensie delikatne rysy twarzy. Uwydatnione kości policzkowe, idealna cera, ciemne oczy otoczone gęstymi, czarnymi rzęsami, które co chwile skrywały tajemnicze, wręcz groźne spojrzenie kobiety.

Była taka ich, a jednocześnie tak obca.

- Hermiona?

Jego cichy szept rozbił ciszę, jaka zapanowała. Granger spokojnym ruchem zakręciła pióro i odłożyła je na biurko. Przez chwilę unikała spojrzenia Harry'emu w oczy, a gdy wreszcie to zrobiła, towarzyszył temu słaby uśmiech. Wstała, co pozwoliło mu zauważyć, że przez ten czas schudła.

- Harry, Ginny – przywitała się, dalej stojąc w tym samym miejscu. Potter nagle uświadomił sobie, że ona się najwyraźniej boi zrobić kolejny ruch, że ją odrzucą, nie wybaczą jej zniknięcia oraz nagłego powrotu. Bo to najwyraźniej musiała być jej decyzja, żeby opuścić Londyn, a nie jakieś głupie porwanie. Dlatego też przełamał tę barierę i niemal rzucił się w jej kierunku, obiegając potężne biurko i wziął ją w ramiona. Przez chwilę nawet się nie poruszyła – ba, wręcz zdrętwiała, ale wreszcie zmiękła w jego objęciach i mocno otoczyła go rękami, oddychając głębiej.

- Wróciłam – szepnęła mu do ucha, mając nadzieję, że powiedziała prawdę.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że czeka nas poważna rozmowa – dobiegło ich suche stwierdzenie zza pleców Harry'ego. Ginny dalej stała w jednym miejscu i przypatrywała im się uważnie. Jej głos nie zabrzmiał wcale przyjaźnie, ale kiedy Hermiona na nią spojrzała, ta uśmiechała się.

Najwyraźniej oboje zaakceptowali ją i jej decyzję.

Piętnaście minut po przybyciu gości Hermiona kończyła zmianę, więc zaprosiła ich do siebie. Poniekąd nie widziała innego wyjścia, w końcu Ginny jasno postawiła sprawę – ma się im wytłumaczyć. Nie uprzedziła, dokąd zabiera dwójkę przyjaciół, dlatego starała się zignorować ciche westchnienie zachwytu na widok jej domu. Idąc przed nimi, doskonale czuła na sobie ich uważne, niemal oceniające spojrzenia, które wręcz paliły jej plecy. Przed posesją ściągnęła niezliczoną ilość zaklęć ochraniających, co potwierdziło jedynie przypuszczenia Harry'ego – ona ciągle się bała, głęboko pod tą maską spokoju, wciąż trwał strach minionych lat.

- Rozgośćcie się – zachęciła z rozbawieniem w przestronnym salonie, ponieważ dalej stali bez ruchu, jedynie się rozglądając.

- Pięknie tu masz – pochwaliła Ruda, kiedy przyklapnęła na wygodnej kanapie. To samo zrobił Harry.

- Czego się napijecie?

- Czegoś mocnego.

- Razy dwa – potwierdziła Ginny, kręcąc lekko głową.

Dom Hermiony rzeczywiście robił wrażenie. Był naprawdę duży i przestronny, urządzony w nowoczesnym stylu, ale nie odebrało mu to pewnej przytulności. W jasnym salonie, gdzie nie brakowało mugolskich sprzętów, znajdowała się jeszcze wyspa, łącząca go z urządzoną równie ładnie kuchnią. Za przesuwnymi, szklanymi drzwiami balkonowymi roztaczał się widok na czarujący ogród, którego zapach czuć było nawet w salonie.

Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, lustrując się spojrzeniami i każde z nich czekało na pierwsze słowo od drugiej strony. Hermiona popijała spokojnie Martini, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym. W pewnym momencie zachciało jej się nawet zaśmiać, gdy ten niepozornie chciał wślizgnąć się do jej umysłu, chcąc odkryć tajemnicę ostatnich czterech lat. Pokręciła głową, a ten od razu się wycofał, rumieniąc się.

- Co się z tobą stało? – spytała wreszcie Ginny, również nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku. Jeśli miała być szczera, zupełnie inaczej wyobrażała sobie jej powrót. Hermiona zabębniła palcami o chłodną powierzchnię szklanki. – Czy ty…?

- Nie, Ginny, nie zostałam porwana, ani nic z tych rzeczy – pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się lekko, potwierdzając nowe przypuszczenia Harry'ego. Gdzieś w jej spojrzeniu kryła się dawna, niezmieniona przez czas miłość do nich i to uspokoiło zarówno mężczyznę, jak i kobietę siedzących naprzeciwko. – Po prostu, tamten dzień był kroplą, która przelała czarę. To, że przed wojną musiałam odesłać moich rodziców do Australii, sama wojna, strata tylu osób, to wydarzenie zaraz po wojnie… a potem ten ślub. I zniknięcie Rona.

- Pomoglibyśmy ci – odezwała się Ginny.

- Wiem. Ale to by nie zadziałało. Ja… musiałam być sama. Musiałam sama się z tym zmierzyć, rozumiesz?

- I zajęło ci to cztery lata?

- Tak, choć nie jestem pewna, czy i to jest odpowiednim czasem. Przepraszam, że zniknęłam bez słowa, ale gdyby ktoś wiedział, gdzie jestem, co robię – to by niczego nie zmieniło. Nie chciałam, żeby ktokolwiek na mnie chuchał i dmuchał, rozumiesz?

Ginny kiwnęła głową i złapała ją za rękę w niemal pocieszającym geście, ale wnet uświadomiła sobie, że Hermiona właśnie tego chciała uniknąć. Harry jednak w dalszym ciągu analizował jej słowa.

- Jakie wydarzenie zaraz po wojnie?

Hermiona uciekła spojrzeniem i przez chwilę myślała, jednak wiedziała, że nie można uciekać w nieskończoność. Dopiła Martini, ruszyła bez słowa do barku i wróciła z nową porcją. Harry i Ginny dalej mieli swoje drinki.

- Pamiętacie, jak zniknęłam na parę dni, wkrótce po naszym zwycięstwie? Minęły wtedy może dwie noce, a ja przepadłam. Ron powiedział wam, że dowiedziałam się, że widziano moich rodziców i czym prędzej tam pojechałam, ale to nie była prawda – pokręciła głową. – Pamiętacie też, że wtedy utrzymywali się jeszcze pozostali śmierciożercy. Było przecież nierealnym, żeby z dnia na dzień wszystkich wyłapać. Wracałam sama do domu późnym wieczorem, Ron został wtedy z wami dłużej. A oni już na mnie czekali. Ledwo zdążyłam się teleportować, dotknąć stopami ziemi, a pierwsza klątwa trafiła mnie w plecy. Potem nie było miejsca, gdzie by ich nie było – przerwała na chwilę. Zapatrzyła się w swoją szklankę. – Obudziłam się w Mungu, obok mnie nikt nie siedział z wyjątkiem Michaela Strouta, który czekał, aż się obudzę. Powiedział, że poskładali mnie do kupy, że poinformowali Rona o moim pobycie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale nic nie wskazywało na to, że Ron był u mnie nawet na chwileczkę, wiecie? Żadnych kwiatków, czegokolwiek, co zwykle czeka na ciebie po przebudzeniu. A potem Strout powiedział jeszcze, że mimo, że żyję, że „wszystko będzie dobrze", to nie wszystko dało się tak do końca naprawić.

Ginny poruszyła się niespokojnie, niepewna, co zaraz usłyszy, choć już się domyślała. Nie mogła uwierzyć, jak jej brat mógł się tak zachować. Dlaczego potem ich okłamał?

- Użyli na mnie klątw, których wszystkie skutki można by odwrócić tylko wtedy, gdybym została poddana przeciwzaklęciom niemal od razu. Ale tak nie było i dzięki nim nie ma nawet cienia nadziei na to, żebym miała kiedyś dzieci – zadumała się, patrząc gdzieś ponad ramieniem Harry'ego. – Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Strout. W pierwszej chwili myślałam, że zapłaczę się na śmierć, w końcu każda kobieta kiedyś chce mieć to dziecko, a ja nie byłam wyjątkiem. Dopiero kiedy wreszcie pojawił się Ron i powiedział, że to nic, że jestem najważniejsza, że damy sobie radę, uwierzyłam mu i stanęłam prowizorycznie na nogach, zajmując się dniem za dniem. Ale prawdziwa motywacja do czegokolwiek przyszła dopiero później. Swoją drogą, słyszałam że dwa miesiące po moim zniknięciu, Ron zaręczył się z Lavender – przypomniała wyprutym z emocji głosem, patrząc najpierw na jedno, a potem na drugie.

- Uhm, cóż. Tak, fakt – potwierdził wreszcie Harry, dopijając swoją whisky. Hermiona jednym ruchem dłoni przywołała butelkę, która sama zajęła się pustą szklanką przyjaciela. – Wow, nauczysz mnie tego?

Hermiona z Ginny zachichotały.

- Słyszałam też, że ma dwójkę dzieci. Pogratulujcie mu ode mnie. Ale do rzeczy. Skoro mam wam wszystko wyjaśnić, to najwyższy czas zacząć. Myślałam, że ślub to dobry krok, mimo że tak naprawdę byliśmy ze sobą tylko rok. Przecież znaliśmy się od lat, wiedzieliśmy o sobie wszystko. A kiedy on uciekł, tchórz, uświadomiłam sobie, w jakim zakłamaniu obydwoje żyliśmy. To nie my samy popchnęliśmy się w swoim kierunku, tylko wojna i związane z nią zagrożenie, nawet to powojenne. Każdy wtedy chciał kogoś mieć, czuć się bezpieczniej. Pomyliliśmy to z miłością na zawsze. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jego ucieczka o wszystkim zdecydowałam i gdy tylko zrzuciłam z siebie tę piękną, wiążącą suknię, poczułam się wolna. Zniknęłam z zamku, a w pierwszym możliwym miejscu teleportowałam się gdziekolwiek. Naprawdę nie myślałam o tym, gdzie chciałam być. Głupota, prawda? I to ja, Hermiona Granger, pozwoliła sobie na takie ryzyko.

Znalazłam się na pięknej, piaszczystej plaży, słońce paliło moje blade ramiona, oślepiając jednocześnie oczy. Pamiętam, że wtedy po prostu padłam na kolana i rozpłakałam się pierwszym prawdziwym płaczem od miesięcy. Wyrzuciłam z siebie wszystko, dzień za dniem. Wojnę, tamten napad, rozczarowanie Ronem, brak rodziców. Nie, nie odnalazłam ich jeszcze – odpowiedziała, widząc pytające spojrzenie Harry'ego. Zachmurzył się. – Siedziałam tam cały dzień, przyglądając się przypływowi i odpływowi, aż w końcu nastała noc i uświadomiłam sobie, że dalej do końca nie wiem, gdzie jestem i że nawet nie mam co ze sobą zrobić. I wtedy pojawił się Giovanni.

Ginny, słysząc męskie imię, poruszyła się z większym zainteresowaniem, które teraz już niemal ją rozsadzało. Odstawiła alkohol na stoliczek między nimi i nie odrywała spojrzenia od przyjaciółki, jakby to była niezmiernie ekscytująca opowieść kogoś innego, a nie jej najlepszej koleżanki.

- Powiedział mi, że jestem na wybrzeżu Brazylii, choć o tym wiedziałam. Nie mam jednak pojęcia, jakim cudem mi się to udało, ale widać emocje potęgują twoją magię. Zaopiekował się mną, wziął mnie do siebie, nakarmił, potem ubrał, jakbym była jakimś znalezionym psiakiem, choć przecież nie wyglądałam tak źle. Nic o sobie nie wiedzieliśmy, a jednak mi pomógł. Był mugolem, potem dowiedziałam się, że jego rodzice zmarli w wypadku, a on stał się dziedzicem wielkiej fortuny. Mieszkaliśmy razem, z nim wszystko wydawało mi się takie naturalne, nie było problemów, chociaż to dziwne, bo przecież był dla mnie zupełnie obcy. Czułam się bezpiecznie, choć to było takie irracjonalne. Co śmieszniejsze, nigdy mnie nie zawiódł. Zawsze był, kiedy go potrzebowałam. Z dnia na dzień wiedzieliśmy o sobie prawie wszystko. Powiedziałam mu, że jestem czarownicą. Przyjął to ze stwierdzeniem, że tak właśnie podejrzewał, bo kto w ułamku sekundy znajduje się nagle na plaży na innym kontynencie? Tylko czary.

- Ale… to jak to, byliście razem?

- Kochał mnie i wiedział, że ja jego nie – odparła, poniekąd odpowiadając na to pytanie. – Zaakceptował to i na tej akceptacji opierał się nasz… związek. Pozwalał mi się uczyć, robić eksperymenty. Nie da się ukryć, że po prostu mnie utrzymywał i nie chciał nic w zamian.

- Eksperymenty? – pochwycił Harry.

Hermiona zbyła jego pytanie.

- W każdym razie, któregoś wieczora powiedziałam mu o wojnie, o tamtej nocy i o jej skutkach, a także o tym, że według uzdrowicieli nie będę mogła być matką. Powiedział mi wtedy, żebym w to nie wierzyła i że ktoś taki, jak ja, nie może nią nie być. I to zatliło we mnie iskierkę nadziei, że może rzeczywiście? Może nie wszystko stracone? Z czasem staliśmy się dla siebie jedynymi osobami. Zauważyłam, że nikt go nie odwiedzał, że odciął się od świata tak samo, jak ja uciekłam od was. Spędzaliśmy dnie i noce w jego małym królestwie, on malował i rzeźbił, a ja czytałam książkę za książką, szukałam, próbowałam, planowałam. Byliśmy blisko, ale gdzieś ciągle był ten mur, ten strach, że odejdzie.

- Więc jak to się stało, że ty jesteś tutaj, a on tam…? – Harry zaczynał się gubić, choć musiał przyznać, że historia jego przyjaciółki robiła na nim coraz większe wrażenie.

- Bo odszedł – odparła spokojnie Hermiona. Odstawiła szklankę na stolik, szkło zadźwięczało w zaległej ciszy. Kiedy Harry chciał się już odezwać, a po jego twarzy przemknął cień wściekłości, Hermiona uspokoiła go jednym spojrzeniem i smutnym uśmiechem. – Wydawało się, że powiedział o sobie wszystko. Nie powiedział jednak, że był śmiertelnie chory i według przewidywać lekarzy zostały mu dwa lata życia w momencie, kiedy mnie poznał. I tak też się stało, wszystko się sprawdziło. Dwa lata temu dostał ataku podczas malowania jednego ze swoich wspaniałych obrazów. Był w połowie – prawie tak, jakby w połowie własnego życia. I miał tylko mnie. Potem uświadomiłam sobie, że właśnie dlatego odizolował się od wszystkich, po to, żeby nikt nie cierpiał po jego śmierci. Gdybym wiedziała, gdyby mi powiedział… może udałoby mi się go uratować? Może znalazłabym, może wymyśliłabym jakieś zaklęcie? Potem w szpitalu leżałam obok niego, obserwując jak jego pierś niemal w ogóle się nie porusza i uświadamiałam sobie, że go kochałam.

To nie była pełna, czysta miłość. Wojna coś we mnie zmieniła, Ron coś we mnie zmienił. Bałam się go pokochać, ale był taki mój, a przez te dwa lata ja byłam tylko jego. A wtedy on… - dolna warga Hermiony zadrżała, podobnie jak niezachwiana maska, jaka zdobiła do tej pory jej twarz. – Ocknął się, popatrzył na mnie, dotknął mojego policzka. Potem pocałował i powiedział, że czekał na mnie całe swoje życie i że cieszy się, że umiera w moich ramionach.

Hermiona zaśmiała się nerwowo, wyginając lekko palce.

- Pewnie to się wydaje takie dziwne – wznowiła po chwili. – Niby kochała Rona, miała brać z nim ślub, a gdy ten ją zostawił na ślubnym kobiercu, uciekła i od razu znalazła sobie nowego. To nie było do końca tak, ale… to już nie ważne teraz. Giovanni leżał w szpitalu jeszcze dwa dni, a potem umarł. Wróciłam do jego domu, zaczęłam się pakować i gdy już miałam opuścić miejsce, które stało się też moim domem, zadzwonił do mnie adwokat Giovanniego. Wkrótce przyjechał, miał ze sobą mnóstwo dokumentów, a ja zupełnie nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi i co on do mnie w ogóle mówi. Pamiętam tylko, że podsunął mi pod nos długi dokument, oświadczając mi, że Giovanni przepisał mi cały swój majątek.

Ginny cicho westchnęła, uznając że mimo wszystko jest to bardzo romantyczna historia. Harry uniósł wzrok i ujrzał niedokończony obraz nad kominkiem. Domyślił się, że to właśnie jego malował tamtego dnia.

- Wiedział jednak doskonale, że nie będę siedzieć w miejscu i spełnię swoje marzenia, w których tak mnie dopingował. - I tutaj Hermiona urwała, jakby to był koniec jej opowieści. Obydwoje szybko zrozumieli, że tego wieczora nic więcej im nie powie, nie jeśli miałoby to dotyczyć ostatnich czterech lat. A w końcu zostały jeszcze dwa – te, które spędziła w Brazylii samotnie.

Gdy Harry spojrzał ponownie w jej tajemnicze, obecnie znacznie ciemniejsze oczy, zrozumiał to, czego nie mógł pojąć w jej gabinecie. Spojrzenie jest w końcu odzwierciedleniem duszy, a ona, odkąd tylko wojna się skończyła, wcale nie zaznała spokoju. Przez cały czas musiała walczyć, by odszukać samą siebie. I była w tym przeważnie sama.

- Macie ochotę coś zjeść? Co prawda, sprowadziłam się tutaj dopiero rano i jeszcze wiele przede mną jeśli chodzi o porządki, ale w lodówce na pewno coś już mam – zażartowała, jakby opowiedziana przed chwilą historia wcale nie miała miejsca. Można by pomyśleć, że opowiedzenie jej nie zrobiło na szatynce żadnego wrażenia, ale jej dłonie drżały zauważalnie, gdy szykowała przekąski. Ginny rzuciła Harry'emu zaniepokojone spojrzenie, ale ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Cieszył się, że jego przyjaciółka wróciła. To było najważniejsze. Jednocześnie obiecał sobie, że nie pozwoli jej już być samej.

XXX

W dwa dni później w Proroku Codziennym każdy mógł oglądać zdjęcia jej idealnej osoby – znów doskonała fryzura, makijaż, dobrze dobrany do niej strój. Wychodziła ze swojego domu, ignorując otaczający ją świat, choć prawdopodobnie podejrzewała, że ktoś śledzi jej ruchy. Po wojnie, gdzie każdy czyhał na twoje życie, rozglądasz się zawsze. Ale nie ona. Ktoś, kto znał ją z czasów szkolnych – zaledwie pięć lat! – mógłby mieć kłopot z rozpoznaniem jej na tych ruchomych fotografiach, które mówiły jednak same za siebie. Nic nie mogło zaprzeczyć temu, że to była ta sama Hermiona Granger – choć odmieniona.

Draco Malfoy studiował uważnie jej uśmiech, który pojawił się parę centymetrów pod krawędzią ciemnych okularów. Rozmawiała właśnie przez telefon. Fotorelacja obejmowała cały jej dzień – oczywiście wtedy, gdy reporter zdołał ją złapać w mieście. I zawsze, na każdym zdjęciu, nawet wieczorem, miała na sobie okulary. Wariatka, pomyślał z przekąsem młody dziedzic, ale w tym komentarzu nie było tego znanego mu ze szkoły wstrętu. Dalej przyglądał się artykułowi, czytając te wszystkie głupoty. Nie mógł ukryć, jej powrót zrobił na nim wrażenie, jak na każdym, z resztą. Doskonale wiedział, że któregoś dnia po prostu przepadła, jak kamień w wodę. Ślad po niej zaginął, choć Potter zdawał się poruszyć niebo i ziemię, żeby ją odnaleźć. W pierwszym momencie padło podejrzenie na jakichś niedobitków śmierciożerców, ale z czasem, gdy nikt się nie odzywał, gdy nigdzie nie znaleziono jej porzuconego gdzieś poturbowanego ciała, zaniechano tych podejrzeń i poszukiwań. Oficjalnie, bo Potter dalej rozsyłał wici. W końcu stwierdzono, że po prostu chciała przepaść i tak też się stało.

Draco upił łyk kawy i zadumał się na moment. Minęło pięć lat od upadku Czarnego Pana, on się zmienił – już dawno przeszedł na dobrą stronę, w czym pomogła mu matka, dorósł, założył własną firmę i zaczął współpracować z mugolami. W międzyczasie założył rodzinę, choć nie wszystko poszło tak, jakby sobie tego życzył. Nie mógł jednak narzekać, bo mieszkał we wspaniałym domu w jednej z najlepszych dzielnic Londynu, gdzie mógł liczyć na pełną prywatność, osiągał sukcesy zawodowe, dobre towarzystwo też mu dopisywało. A do tego wszystkiego…

- Tata!

Malutkie, lepkie od czekolady dłonie zacisnęły się na jego nowych spodniach od garnituru, ciągnąc w dół, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Draco tam spojrzał i wbrew pozorom, wcale się nie zezłościł, a jedynie uśmiechnął i uniósł dwulatka, sadzając go sobie na kolanach. Ucałował ciepłe czoło i poczochrał jasne włoski synka, sięgając jednocześnie po wilgotną chusteczkę, którą chciał wytrzeć mu rączki.

- Znowu mnie ubrudziłeś. I miałeś nie wykradać czekolady z szafki.

W odpowiedzi chłopiec zachichotał i poruszył się niespokojnie, na co Draco nie zwrócił zbytnio uwagi. Dwulatki w końcu ciągle się wierciły, prawda? Połaskotał syna ze znaną sobie ostrożnością i czułością, a potem wziął go na ręce i ruszył do kuchni, nucąc pod nosem poznaną jakiś czas temu kołysankę. Głaskał uspokajająco plecy syna, chodząc tam i z powrotem. Scorpius był bardzo spokojnym dzieckiem jak na swój wiek, choć ciągle coś mruczał pod nosem, śmiał się i zawsze dużo jadł. Ostatnio jednak mało mówił, nie miał zbytnio apetytu, zabawki bardzo szybko go nudziły i coraz częściej był marudny.

- Zaraz przyjdzie ciocia Ginny i kiedy tatuś będzie w pracy, wy będziecie się bawić w mnóstwo gier, prawda?

- Tak – przytaknął z uśmiechem, choć sam wydawał się być znów senny.

Draco ucałował kolejny raz jego czoło, niepokojące ciepłe i wręczywszy mu butelkę z sokiem, ruszył do salonu. Sadzał go na sofie akurat w momencie, gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Zawsze zastanawiał się, po co ona w ogóle dzwoni, skoro potem i tak wchodzi bez pukania. Tak było też i tym razem. Minęła może minuta, kiedy zza ściany wyłonił się rudy warkocz nikogo innego jak Ginny Weasley. Mały Scorpius od razu przestał pić i ruszył koślawym biegiem do dziewczyny, obejmując ją rączkami w kolanach. Draco zniknął w sypialni.

- No cześć, maluchu – przywitała się, biorąc go na ręce i całując go w policzek.

Połaskotała go chwilę po brzuszku, a kiedy ten był już czerwony ze śmiechu, wypuściła na ziemię. Chłopiec wrócił na kanapę i znowu łapiąc za butelkę, zajął się bajkami w telewizji. Malfoy wrócił z sypialni przebrany i odświeżony. Kiwnął na Ginny głową i razem ruszyli w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.

- Dzięki, że przyszłaś.

- Nie ma sprawy, już powoli traktuję to jako pracę.

- Zabawne. Jeśli chcesz wypłatę, to po prostu powiedz – zażartował, ale kobieta wiedziała, że gdyby tylko powiedziała słowo, to naprawdę wypłaciłby jej pensję. – Scorpius coś nie czuje się najlepiej. Wieczorem, jeśli nic się nie poprawi, pójdę z nim chyba do lekarza, dlatego gdyby coś się działo, dawaj mi od razu znać.

Ginny kiwnęła jedynie głową, zerkając z niepokojem na ciche dziecko.

- Gdyby miał gorączkę, w kuchni obok lodówki są leki. Jego zabawki są…

- Draco, doskonale wiem, gdzie, co jest – prychnęła. – Spóźnisz się i nie dostaniesz wypłaty, a jak ty nie dostaniesz, to ja też nie… spadaj.

Mężczyzna zmrużył groźnie oczy, ale to było jedyne, co zrobił.

- Jestem z powrotem o piątej, Wiewiórko.

Nim zdążyła się odszczeknąć, jego już było.

XXX

Hermiona została przyjęta przez zespół magomedyków bardzo miło, choć nie obeszło się bez ciekawskich spojrzeń, którymi była ciągle obrzucana. Każdy widział determinację, opanowanie i pełen profesjonalizm, jakie emanowały z jej osoby i choć pracowała tu dopiero trzeci tydzień, podporządkowała sobie każdego, choć wcale do tego nie dążyła. Co było dla niej miłym zaskoczeniem, Harry odwiedzał ją codziennie w czasie lunchu, rezygnując ze swoich dotychczasowych drożdżówek z jagodami na rzecz smacznego dania w towarzystwie Hermiony. I świadomy tego, że nie ma opcji, by Hermiona opuszczała szpital nawet w przerwie na lunch, wpadał punktualnie o drugiej z ich ulubionymi smakołykami na wynos. Za pierwszym razem kobieta poczuła się naprawdę nieswojo, bo od dwóch lat nikt, zupełnie nikt nie troszczył się o nią w żaden sposób, a tu, z dnia na dzień, przynoszą jej obiad i pyszną kawę. Potem jednak przypomniała sobie, że to był przecież jej przyjaciel – powinna potrafić na niego liczyć, na nowo.

- Dlaczego nie jesteś już z Ginny? – spytała tego popołudnia, kręcąc długą łyżeczką w swojej kawie. Obserwowała go przy tym uważnie, czego był świadom. Znaczyło to tyle, że nie ma opcji wymigania się od odpowiedzi.

- Cóż, wszystko było idealnie. Byliśmy ze sobą przez cały czas po tym, jak odeszłaś, aż do paru miesięcy wstecz, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Ja miałem nawał pracy, ona również, na początku chcieliśmy to ratować, ale z czasem sami się pogubiliśmy i przestaliśmy wiedzieć, czego chcemy. Ciągle się kłóciliśmy, głównie o drobiazgi, ale za to tak często i tak zajadle, że wolałem nocować w pracy lub po znajomych, niż w domu. Więc rozstaliśmy się.

Hermiona kiwnęła spokojnie głową, choć w jej spojrzeniu zobaczył, że jest jej przykro. Nie musiała tego mówić na głos.

- A teraz?

- Ja zająłem się głównie pracą, chwilowo odechciało mi się długich związków – westchnął. Pieczone ziemniaczki jakoś straciły na kolorze i smaku, ale nie miał jej tego za złe. – A Ginny… Ginny od razu zmieniła pracę, styl życia, widać było, że zaczęła żyć na nowo. I któregoś dnia spotkała Zabiniego – dodał, a Hermiona wiedziała już, co stało się potem. W przeciwnym wypadku nie wspomniałby o nim. – Ale wydaje mi się, że jest z nim szczęśliwa. Mieszkają razem niedaleko Malfoya, kumplują się z nim.

- Malfoy?

- Ano, Malfoy – potwierdził, a widząc jej zaskoczone spojrzenie, roześmiał się.

- Przecież ich rodziny nienawidziły się od pokoleń!

- Zmienił się trochę. Dorósł? Wojna go zmieniła. Sama powiedziałaś, że wojna nikogo nie oszczędza. Pracuje, pnie się do góry, widać, że dalej jest ambitny. Jeśli się nie mylę, nie porzucił nawet eliksirów. Co więcej, jego firma współpracuje z mugolami – dodał Harry, mrugając wesoło. Hermiona pokręciła głową.

Owszem, wyjechała i trochę interesowała się tym, co działo się w Londynie, ale nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby zaciągnąć języka odnośnie Draco Malfoya. Do końca lunchu zostało jej piętnaście minut. Piętnaście minut, które w pełni wykorzystała na rozmowę z odzyskanym przyjacielem. W tym czasie zdążyła dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Rona – za co dziękowała Harry'emu, który zwinnie lawirował między osobami, omijając zgrabnie rudzielca. Minęły cztery lata, to prawda, była wtedy szczęśliwa, zajęta, ale rozczarowania, wstydu i upokorzenia, jakiego się najadła tamtego dnia, nie zmienią nawet te cztery lata.

- Wracam do pracy – oznajmiła wreszcie ze szczerym smutkiem. Pochyliła się nad stołem, ucałowała Harry'ego w policzek i w tym momencie zazdrościł mu każdy mężczyzna w cafeterii. On sam też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

- Ulecz wszystkich, pani doktor – zakpił wesoło, rozpierając się wygodnie w wiklinowym fotelu. Obserwował, jak Hermiona wystawia mu język, a potem wstaje i sięga po swoją żółto-zieloną szatę. Założyła ją z gracją najlepszej modelki i Harry'emu znów przyszło na myśl, jak bardzo się zmieniła. Patrzył za nią, gdy kierowała się w stronę wyjścia, a przed przekroczeniem progu odwróciła się jeszcze i mu pomachała. Znowu poczuł się szczęściarzem Z jednej strony cieszył się, że był tylko jej przyjacielem i że miłość między nimi raczej nie zakwitnie – wtedy ci wszyscy mężczyźni rzuciliby się na niego po prostu żywcem.

Co trzeci dzień na Hermionę oprócz dniówki czekał jeszcze na nocny dyżur, co było jej wyjątkowo na rękę, zważywszy na fakt, że w domu nikt na nią nie czekał. Nawet kot – Krzywołap odszedł wkrótce po bitwie o Hogwart, uraczając ją na koniec zgrabną myszką, którą upolował. Płakała po nim dwa tygodnie bez przerwy. Czwarty dzień miała z kolei wolny – wtedy mogła trochę odespać, ale i tak wstawała wcześnie rano, by móc jak najwięcej zrobić. Znikała wtedy z domu na cały dzień i nikt, absolutnie nikt nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się podziewała. Wychodziła zawsze elegancko ubrana, ze swoją teczką w prawej ręce, wsiadała do drogiego samochodu, który zdobił jej podjazd i wkrótce stapiała się z londyńskim ruchem ulicznym. W pewnym momencie całkiem znikała z powierzchni ulicy. Zarówno Harry'ego, jak i Ginny uderzała wtedy tajemniczość dziewczyny, ale obydwoje starali się ją zrozumieć, nie chcieli na nic naciskać. Powiedziała im przecież, że wszystko wyjaśni w swoim czasie, a oni postanowili jej zaufać.

Tego dnia, kiedy żegnała Harry'ego w cafeterii, wypadał właśnie jej dyżur. Popołudnie minęło szybko i bezboleśnie. Musiała przyjąć parę nastolatków, którym sens użycia magii zdawał się umknąć gdzieś po drodze – niektórzy potrzebowali zwykłego odczarowania, z którym nikt z rodziny jakoś nie mógł sobie poradzić, a innym porządnego leczenia, kiedy drobne czary wymknęły się spod kontroli, zamieniając się w nieco potężniejsze. Lubiła swoją pracę. Lubiła tych ludzi, którzy ją tutaj witali prawie każdego ranka, lubiła pacjentów, choć zawsze było jej przykro, gdy musiała oglądać problemy wielu dzieci – tak, właśnie. O ile było to możliwe, potrafiła sobie poradzić z każdym, nawet najgroźniejszym urazem, zaklęciem, oparzeniem, ugryzieniem – sama nie potrafiła określić swojej specjalizacji, czego zwykle się wymagało od uzdrowicieli. W jej przypadku po prostu znajdywała się tam, gdzie akurat było kogoś potrzeba i zawsze wykonywała swoją pracę z czystym perfekcjonizmem. A dzieci? W momencie, gdy postanowiła zatrudnić się jako uzdrowiciel, obiecała sobie, że będzie leczyła każde dziecko, na jakie tylko natrafi na swojej drodze. Nie chciała dopuszczać do siebie tej myśli, ale prawdopodobnie chciała wypełnić w swoim życiu tę lukę – wszyscy znajomi mieli już swoje pociechy, a ona nie mogła. Tylko w taki więc sposób mogła jakoś to nadrobić, jednocześnie im pomagając. Zdobywając też niewinny, szczery uśmiech w podzięce. To najbardziej lubiła w tej pracy. Kochała.

Bo dobre serce Hermiony Granger sprzed wojny wcale tak bardzo się nie zmieniło.

Wybiła pierwsza czterdzieści w nocy, kiedy wypełnianie przez nią wyjątkowo ważnych dokumentów zostało przerwane. A mimo wszystko miała nadzieję na spokojną noc. Mandy, zapukawszy, wpadła do gabinetu jak burza. Była niziutką, krągłą nastolatką, która odbywała właśnie praktyki w ramach nowego programu Minerwy McGonagall. Zawsze, gdy miała porozmawiać z Hermioną, lub po prostu do niej iść, trzęsła portkami, choć Granger nigdy nie mogła tego zrozumieć. Przecież nie była aż taka straszna.

- Pani Granger - wyjąkała. Hermiona odrzuciła na bok zakręcone szybko pióro i zgarnąwszy różdżkę, ruszyła za dziewczyną. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie biegnie, ale skoro właśnie po nią posłano, znaczyłoby to, że chodziło o coś ważnego. Oprócz niej na dyżurze było jeszcze paru innych uzdrowicieli. Przypominając sobie w głowie ważniejsze zaklęcia, mknęła korytarzem, zupełnie ignorując ludzi wokoło, choć oni nie zauważyć jej nie mogli. Mimo późnej pory i przepracowanego całego dnia, wyglądała olśniewająco. Twierdzili tak szczególnie przez to, że z rozpędu zapomniała narzucić na siebie szaty, więc mogli podziwiać kolejną z wielu sukienek. W ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni miała na sobie codziennie inny strój i jeszcze nigdy nie były to spodnie. Nie zwróciła uwagi na czyjeś wściekłe groźby pod adresem szpitala, gdy ktoś nie chciał wpuścić agresora na salę. Gdyby się nad tym bardziej zastanowiła, na pewno rozpoznałaby ten głos.

Wtem jednak zniknęła za drzwiami sali, a matowe drzwi oddzieliły pomieszczenie od głośnego korytarza. Pierwszym, co rzuciło się jej w oczy, było małe dziecko, rzucające się pośród białej pościeli. Na oko dała mu dwa lata, co najwyżej trzy. I pierwszy raz od razu nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. Dwóch lekarzy rozstąpiło się i mogła bez przeszkód dopaść do chłopczyka, w mgnieniu oka rzucając na niego zaklęcie diagnozujące – które, niczego nie wykazały.

- Żadnego urazu, zaklęcia? – spytała stojącej obok pielęgniarki.

- Na to wygląda.

- Jak wyglądał atak?

- Ojciec mówi, że spokojnie spał, a nagle zaczął się rzucać, płakać i sinieć. Od razu się teleportowali.

Hermiona pokręciła głową i przytknęła dłonie do buzi dziecka.

- Teleportacja tylko spotęgowała ten stan. Ma wysoką gorączkę, drgawki i całkowitą utratę świadomości – wyliczała, unosząc powieki chłopca. Ilekroć badała dzieci, zawsze zaskakiwała każdego, że używała do tego metod mugolskich, a nie czarodziejskich, ale w niektórych sytuacjach chyba właśnie to było jej kluczem do sukcesu. – Dlaczego nie ma tu jego taty?

Nim usłyszała niepewną odpowiedź, wyrzuciła z siebie nazwy paru specyfików, które zaraz znalazły się obok. Nie od razu ich jednak użyła. Wykonała skomplikowany ruch różdżką i drgawki ustały, zastąpione świszczącym oddechem chłopca.

- Obiecał zabić każdego, kto zbliży się do jego syna – wyjaśniła wreszcie pielęgniarka, przyglądając się z niepokojem nagle spokojnemu dziecku. Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać słabego uśmiechu, choć stan zdrowia dziecka nie dawał jej żadnego powodu do radości.

- Powinien zabić samego siebie za to, że doprowadził go do takiego stanu – burknęła, głaszcząc coraz spokojniejsze dziecko po głowie i złotych loczkach. Było śliczne – teraz na powrót blady, choć podejrzewała, że to z wymęczenia chorobą, która nie została w porę zatrzymana. Ciemne i długie rzęsy rzucały cień na jego szczuplutkie policzki. Spomiędzy różowych, wykrojonych arystokratycznie warg w dalszym ciągu wydobywał się świst.

- Dlaczego nic mu pani nie poda? Żadnego eliksiru? Czemu tak świszczy?

Hermiona uniosła spojrzenie na jednego ze stojących w dalszym ciągu magomedyków. Z tym od samego początku się nie lubili.

- A chciałby pan go udusić? – spytała spokojnie. – Za chwilę się obudzi, wtedy podam mu wszelkie potrzebne leki. Właściwie może pan już zabrać kolegę – posłała drugiemu miły uśmiech – i wyjść stąd, bo na nic już się panowie nie zdadzą.

- Chyba sobie pani za dużo…

- Chyba nie – ucięła, patrząc na nią z lodem w oczach. Pierwszy raz, nawet mimo wielkiej niechęci, odezwała się w taki sposób. – Nie chciałabym być okrutna, ale warto przypomnieć, że wcześniej czekaliście, Merlin wie ile, nie wiedząc zupełnie, jak pomóc temu dziecku, więc teraz tym bardziej mu nie pomożecie.

Jej głos był niczym płynny lód, podczas gdy jej dłoń na czole chłopca w dalszym ciągu czule je głaskała. Mimo to była wściekła i tylko obecność dziecka oraz to, że trzymała je niemal w ramionach, ratowały uzdrowicieli przed niechybną śmiercią za niewywiązywanie się ze swoich podstawowych obowiązków – ratowania życia niewinnego dziecka.

- Mandy – zwróciła się grzecznie do dziewczyny – jeśli możesz, wyjdź razem z panem Travisem i O'Sullivanderem i powiedz tacie chłopca, że gdy tylko się obudzi i dojdzie do siebie, zawołam go. Do tego czasu niech spróbuje iść do cafeterii i napić się kawy. Idź tam z nim i dopilnuj tego, zanim wywarzy te drwi – zażartowała.

Nikt się nie odezwał. Najwyraźniej zrozumieli, że nie wolno z nią zadzierać. Hermiona puściła chłopca, otuliła go cieplej kołdrą, a na głaskanym dotąd czole położyła mu kompres. Teraz przynajmniej nie spadnie. Kiwnęła krótko różdżką, a powietrze stało się bardziej rześkie, z wyczuwalną nutką mięty i aloesu. Jak się spodziewała, świszczący oddech po chwili ustał, a w pięć minut później chłopiec otworzył oczy.

- Cześć, kochanie – przywitała się Hermiona cicho, czułym głosem.

Dziecko patrzyło na nią czujnym, ale wyraźnie zmęczonym wzrokiem. Ucieszyła się, że w jego spojrzeniu ujrzała również domieszkę zaufania. Gdyby tak nie było, już zacząłby płakać.

- Nazywam się Hermiona i jestem twoją nową panią doktor. Od dzisiaj zrobię wszystko, żebyś czuł się jak najlepiej. A ty? Jak się nazywasz, skarbie?

Analizował powoli jej słowa, wreszcie przytakując głową.

- Scorpius. Gdzie tata?

- Za chwilkę przyjdzie. Bardzo się o ciebie martwił i poprosił mnie, żebym sprawdziła, dlaczego się tak źle czułeś. Pozwolisz mi?

Kolejne krótkie kiwnięcie główką, choć Hermiona wcale nie była pewna, czy chłopiec wszystko zrozumiał. Transmutowała swoją chusteczkę w Pana Przytulasia, któremu zrobiło się bardzo zimno – od razu przypadł Scorpiusowi do gustu i znalazł się w jego osłabionych ramionkach. Kiedy dziecko zajmowało się maskotką, Hermiona ponownie go odkryła i podwinęła mu koszulkę pod same pachy. Ciepłą dłonią przesunęła po rozgrzanym ciele, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Mimochodem zmieniła kompres. Na pierwszy rzut oka zadawało jej się, że kiedyś niegroźne przeziębienie przeobraziło się w poważne zapalenie płuc. Pomogła mu usiąść i osłuchała jego plecy, a krótkie zaklęcie podobne do diagnozującego dodatkowo potwierdziło jej przypuszczenia. Cały czas czuła na sobie uważne spojrzenie chłopca.

- Panu Przytulasiowi już ciepło? – spytała pogodnie, sięgając po jeden z podsuniętych wcześniej eliksirów. Odkorkowała go i ostentacyjnie powąchała. – Mm, truskawka! Lubisz truskawki? – Gdy Scorpius przytaknął, wzięła średniego rozmiaru łyżkę i podała mu dwie porcje eliksiru. – Zaraz będziesz dużym i silnym chłopcem.

- Urosnę? – spytał, szczerze podekscytowany i prawie podskoczył. Prawie, bo ostry napad kaszlu mu to uniemożliwił.

- No spokojnie, spokojnie. Wkrótce na pewno. I przerośniesz jeszcze tatę.

Podała mu drugi eliksir, którego smak zaczarowała na brzoskwiniowy. Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, ale wziął do buzi lek. Hermiona wyjaśniła, że to po to, by nie było mu tak gorąco.

Otuliła go kołdrą, poprawiła poduszkę i Pana Przytulasia, a potem, opowiadając mu bajkę, głaskała jego czoło, czekając aż zaśnie. Po dziesięciu minutach Scorpius oddychał spokojnie z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Dalej ściskał maskotkę, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Gorączka również zniknęła, więc wreszcie wstała i rzuciwszy jeszcze nowe zaklęcie orzeźwiające, a potem monitorujące na chłopca, ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Tam zgasiła światło i zapaliła lampkę na stoliku nocnym, która zaczęła się jarzyć zmieniającymi się refleksami, które zaczęły sunąć po ścianach. Nie bez powodu to właśnie tutaj przyjmowano dzieci – to była jedyna tak przytulna salka. Rzucając na chłopca ostatnie spojrzenie, uświadomiła sobie nagle, kogo może spodziewać się za drzwiami.

Nie pomyliła się.

Draco Malfoy stał z rękami groźnie założonymi na piersi. Oparty sztywno o ścianę, obserwował uchylające się właśnie drzwi morderczym spojrzeniem. Wiedział, kto z nich wyjdzie i szczerze nie miał pojęcia, jak jej postać umknęła mu wcześniej. Czmychnęła do jego syna pewnie wtedy, gdy on w szale groził każdemu śmiercią. Kiedy potem usłyszał od tej dziewczynki, kto właśnie zajmuje się jego dzieckiem, na początku wpadł w podobny szał, jak gdyby szkolne uprzedzenia powróciły. A gdy Mandy – przedstawiła się – uspokoiła go szybko słowami, że Granger ledwo weszła i w porównaniu do innych od razu wiedziała, co robić, rzeczywiście odczuł ulgę. Ale teraz wcale mu to nie pomagało. Jak ona śmiała zabronić mu wchodzić do tego pokoju? Tam był jego syn, do cholery jasnej!

- Granger! – zawarczał, odpychając się od ściany. – Wreszcie!

- Pan Malfoy – kiwnęła służbowo głową, zaskakując go. – Mam nadzieję, że się pan zbytnio nie denerwował – dodała z lekkim uśmiechem, wprawiając go w jeszcze większe zdumienie. Jego widok zrobił na niej malutkie wrażenie, ale szybko odrzuciła od siebie tę myśl.

- Nie denerwował? – powtórzył głucho. – A ty skakałabyś z radości, gdyby twoje jedyne dziecko, twoje oczko w głowie, zaczęło się rzucać, charczeć i świszczeć, paląc się z gorączki, a ty nie wiedziałabyś, co zrobić?! – zakończył wściekle i dobitnie, nie mając nawet pojęcia, jak głęboko uderzył. Zauważył jednak bez problemu, że uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Hermiony. Zastąpiła go niedająca się odgadnąć maska.

- Gdybym miała dziecko, na pewno nie ignorowałabym tak długo zwykłego przeziębienia, by przeszło ono w poważne zapalenie płuc, które w pewnym momencie zaczęło zagrażać jego życiu. Ponadto – zaatakowała go zimnym głosem – zaczęłabym bardziej zwracać uwagę na to, czy moje dziecko świszczy podczas snu, czy nie, panie Malfoy. Najwyraźniej jednak pańska arystokratyczna duma nie pozwoliła dojść do głosu rozsądkowi, skoro potrzebny był ataku astmy połączonej z poważnym zapaleniem płuc, by cokolwiek pan zrobił – oskarżenie zawisło w powietrzu i, nim zszokowany Draco zdążył zareagować, Hermiona kontynuowała:

- Powstrzymałam atak i udrożniłam drogi oddechowe, po krótkim przebadaniu zaaplikowałam najpotrzebniejsze eliksiry, które jednak nie załatwią całkiem sprawy, panie Malfoy. – Draco zdawało się, że jego nazwisko w jej ustach zaczęło brzmieć niczym obelga obelg. – Radziłabym również pamiętać, że mimo, że jesteśmy czarodziejami, magia nie zawsze wystarczy. Scorpius aktualnie śpi i będzie spał spokojnie do samego rana, więc nie widzę potrzeby, by męczył pan i siebie, i personel szpitala, grożąc mu utratą życia, a w zamian udał się do domu i odpoczął. W przypadku jakichkolwiek komplikacji zostanie pan natychmiast poinformowany. A teraz, proszę wybaczyć, ale moje obowiązki wzywają – zakończyła sucho i odwróciła się.

Po prostu się odwróciła, uświadomił sobie Draco, gdy zniknęła za zakrętem, postukując głośno swoimi szpilkami. Co to za buty do takiej pracy, cholera jasna? Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, a potem ignorując wszystko, wszedł cicho do pokoju, w którym unosił się przyjemny aromat mięty. Kolorowe, ale niedokuczliwe światła wirowały po ścianach, mając za cel najpewniej zabawić dziecko, gdyby to się jednak obudziło wcześniej. Scorpius oddychał równomiernie, przytulając się do jakiejś nowej, nie swojej zabawki, zakopany w kołdrze po uszy. Jego skóra była już normalnego koloru, nawet leciutko zarumieniona w reakcji na podane leki, nie miał też gorączki ani wypieków. Gdy Draco usiadł przy swojej małej kruszynce, biorąc drobną dłoń w swoją, ponownie przeanalizował słowa Granger, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie naprawdę, co konkretnie mu zarzuciła. Jak ona śmiała powiedzieć, że z jego winy groziło mu tak wielkie niebezpieczeństwo? Ale wtem uświadomił sobie, że ona miała rację. Może i te dwa tygodnie temu poszedł do lekarza ze Scorpiusem, ale nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na tę ogólną diagnozę i te marne leki, jakie mu przepisał. A jego oddech podczas snu? Zauważył wspomniane świszczenie, ale wydawało mu się, że to po prostu przez katar. Astma? Skąd, u licha, astma u tak małego dziecka? Z każdą minutą coraz więcej pytań i coraz mniej odpowiedzi.

Uświadomił sobie, jak na nią naskoczył i zrobiło mu się głupio. Uratowała w końcu jego syna. Wzięła na siebie tę odpowiedzialność, a co więcej – w ogóle miała pojęcie, co robić. Warknął pod nosem, zaciskając dłoń w pięść. Gdyby nie ona… Nie do końca to przemyślał, ale nim się obejrzał, już szedł w stronę jej gabinetu, chcąc po prostu podziękować, bo w chwili obecnej tylko tyle mógł zrobić. Bo cóż innego? Wypisać jej specjalny czek? Zanim zapukał do drzwi, uświadomił sobie, że ostatnio wszystkim za wszystko chciał płacić. Musiał czekać dłuższą chwilę, nim uzyskał zaproszenie do gabinetu. Normalnie po prosu by wszedł, jednak po tym, co powiedział… Ona przedstawiła mu suche fakty, a on z kolei po prostu ją obraził i na tle tego, czego dziś dokonała, było mu wstyd.

Nie poruszyła się, kiedy pojawił się w środku. Dalej siedziała w swoim fotelu, a on mógł przyjrzeć się idealnym rysom jej profilu. Ręce spoczywały w bezruchu na oparciach, ale widział, że mocno je zaciskał, gdyż jej knykcie były zdecydowanie jaśniejsze od reszty. Patrzyła przez szklaną ścianę, jej twarz wydawała się być wykuta z marmuru – opanowana, nieruchoma i piękna. Hermiona Granger była królową tego pomieszczenia, a niewiele brakowało, by dotyczyło to całego szpitala. Aktualnie była na języku każdego. Po cichu miał nadzieję, że to nie przez niego potrzebowała tak długiej chwili na uspokojenie się. Kiedy wreszcie cichutko odetchnęła i odwróciła się do niego, jej twarz znów była bez skazy. Powinien się cieszyć, że na przykład nie płakała. Choć dopiero za chwilę miał się przekonać, że to by było lepsze. Gdy zaprosiła go krótkim gestem na drugi fotel, miał okazję spojrzeć jej w oczy. I wtedy uderzyło go, jak zmieniły się najpierw od czasu Hogwartu, a potem – od sytuacji, która miała miejsce przed salą, gdzie leży Scorpius. W porównaniu do tamtych kipiących temperamentem i złością, te były puste.

- Pan Malfoy, czym mogę pomóc?

Zawahał się. Nie, koniec, on nie będzie się przy niej wahać.

- Przyszedłem, żeby… - urwał.

- Tak? – ponagliła spokojnie, choć zupełnie oschle.

- Chciałem przeprosić. I podziękować – powiedział wreszcie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Miała piękne, gęste rzęsy, pomyślał nagle, studiując uważnie twarz siedzącej naprzeciw kobiety. Ta zdawała się nie zwracać uwagi na tę czujną obserwację, świadoma swojej przewagi.

- To był mój obowiązek, panie Malfoy.

- Ale gdyby ciebie tam nie było, ja… nie chcę myśleć, co by się stało.

- Panie Malfoy…

- Panie Malfoy, panie Malfoy – przedrzeźnił ją, niespodziewanie wstając. Energicznie wsparł się na krawędzi biurka, co spotkało się jedynie z dalej spokojnym spojrzeniem Hermiony. – Na Merlina, doskonale się znamy, Granger. Nigdy za sobą nie przepadaliśmy, skakaliśmy sobie do oczu, ale to twoje „panie Malfoy" jest jeszcze gorsze, niż niejedno twoje zaklęcie!

Milczała.

- Może ci się zdawać, że wciąż jestem jedynie dumnym i napuszonym dzieciakiem, który nieodpowiedzialnie zmajstrował sobie własnego dzieciaka, ale Scorpius naprawdę jest całym moim życiem i możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale naprawdę chciałem podziękować, więc, do cholery, nie traktuj mnie z góry, kiedy przychodzę do ciebie ja, a nie na odwrót!

Znowu wyprowadziła go z równowagi. I to czym? Zaledwie jego własnym nazwiskiem, z którego prawie zawsze był dumny! Mało brakowało, a przywaliłby pięścią w to biurko, ale wtedy jeszcze wyrzuciłaby go z gabinetu.

- Draco… - powiedziała wreszcie, zaskakując ich oboje. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że skoro oficjalny zwrot nie przynosi efektów, może imię zadziała? – Jesteśmy oboje zmęczeni po ciężkim dniu i nocy pełnej wrażeń. Przyjmuję zarówno podziękowania, jak i przeprosiny, jednak to, co wtedy powiedziałam, uważam za prawdę i nie cofnę tego. Żadnego słowa. Tego, gdy radziłam ci teleportować się do domu, również nie.

- Granger… - zawarczał wściekle. A potem wyprostował się i uniósł dłonie do twarzy. Miała rację, cholera jedna. Rozmasował nasadę nosa i ponownie opadł na wygodny fotel, zakładając nogę na nogę. – Rozumiem. Zaraz zniknę z twoich pięknych oczu, – czy on właśnie powiedział, że mam piękne oczy?, nieco rozbawiona Hermiona spytała samą siebie, przyglądając mu się uważnie – ale zanim to, czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co ze Scorpiusem?

Zamiast udzielić odpowiedzi, kobieta chwyciła za pióro i zaczęła coś pisać na niewielkim kartoniku. Potem odłożyła wszystko i splotła ze sobą dłonie, by oprzeć na nich brodę i wbić w Draco pełne zadumy spojrzenie.

- Tak, jak ci już powiedziałam, miał poważne zapalenie płuc. Dla dzieci w jego wieku, nieleczone, może skończyć się tragicznie. Nie chcę cię osądzać, bo jestem pewna, że byłeś z nim u jakiegoś lekarza i to nie jest twoja wina, jednak… naprawdę, na przyszłość bądź ostrożniejszy, uważniejszy.

Słuchając jej, Draco uświadomił sobie, że ona wcale nie chciała być złośliwa ani okrutna, ale szczera. Szczerze radziła mu, bo zależało jej na dobrze jego syna. Świat zwariował. Prędzej pomyślałby, że będzie się starać jak najmniej, by odegrać się za te wszystkie lata. Nie, stop, koniec takiego rozumowania, zbeształ się Draco.

- Podałam mu regenerujący eliksir i taki, który uwolnił go od gorączki i kaszlu, ale przez najbliższy czas powinieneś na niego naprawdę uważać. Przepiszę ci też parę mugolskich leków, które są naprawdę dobre i skuteczne, a nie ingerują tak bardzo w nasz organizm, jak magia i eliksiry. Poza tym, podejrzewam u niego astmę, co też ci już powiedziałam – przypomniała spokojnie, jakby wymieniała skład jakiegoś eliksiru. Profesjonalizm, uświadomił sobie Draco. Gdzie ona się tak zmieniła? – Będę pewna jednak dopiero rano, kiedy Scorpius się wyśpi, wypocznie i skutki zapalenia płuc osłabną. Jestem dzisiaj do szóstej, a jutro powinnam mieć teoretycznie wolne, jednak pojawię się, kiedy wstanie, przebadam go jeszcze raz i wtedy ponownie porozmawiamy, dobrze?

Patrzył na nią. Tylko tyle.

- Naprawdę przyjedziesz, mimo że będziesz miała wolne? Dla mojego syna?

- Od dzisiaj Scorpius jest moim małym, dzielnym pacjentem i niezależnie od dnia i godziny, możesz po mnie słać lub dzwonić – przesunęła w jego kierunku zapisaną wcześniej karteczkę. Okazało się, że widniało na niej parę cyfr. Po chwili wahania, przyjął numer i schował do go kieszeni. – Szczególnie, jeśli moje podejrzenia się potwierdzą. Teraz jednak muszę cię przeprosić i zrobić obchód. Podejrzewam, że wcale nie ruszysz się stąd do domu, więc masz moje pozwolenie, by transmutować coś w łóżko i zdrzemnąć się obok Scorpiusa, jeśli chcesz.

Obserwował, jak wstaje i był to sygnał, że on też powinien wstać. A mimo to wciąż się nie ruszał, czując pod palcami karteczkę ze skreślonym pospiesznie rzędem cyfr. Patrzył, jak odwraca się do niego plecami, sięga po szatę i zarzuca ją na opalone ramiona. Z nowym rozbawieniem doszedł do wniosku, że najwyraźniej teza o porwaniu została obalona najskuteczniejszym dowodem, który stał właśnie przed nim. Granger wybrała się po prostu na wakacje. Kobieta schowała różdżkę w kieszeni szaty i dopiero wtedy Draco wstał. Poczekał, aż Hermiona przejdzie obok niego, przepuścił ją w drzwiach, jakby to był jego gabinet i wyszedł za nią na korytarz. Z zaskoczeniem przyglądał się, jak rzuca na to niepozorne pomieszczenie niezliczoną ilość skomplikowanych zaklęć.

Wtedy posłała mu zarys uśmiechu, ale nie sięgał on kącików oczu.

- Do zobaczenia rano, panie Malfoy.

Jego nazwisko przestało brzmieć dla niego jak obelga.

Pozwolił jej odejść parę kroków w kierunku sal i najprawdopodobniej śpiących głębokim i spokojnym snem pacjentów. Dopiero gdy miała zniknąć za niedalekim zakrętem, odważył się zawołać, choć wcale nie przemyślał swojej propozycji:

- Granger! – Spojrzała na niego przez smukłe, powabne ramię ukryte pod szatą. – Skoro będziesz tu rano specjalnie z naszego powodu, dasz się zaprosić na wspólne śniadanie w ramach podziękowań?

Mimo, że nie dała mu jasnej odpowiedzi, coś w wyrazie jej twarzy podpowiedziało mu, że rzeczywiście zjedzą rano we trójkę naleśniki polane pysznym syropem klonowym. Uspokojony zarówno rozmową z nią, jak również obietnicą pomocy, ruszył wolnym krokiem do pokoju Scorpiusa, gdzie zamierzał iść za jej radą i położyć się przy swoim synu.

XXX

Siedzący rankiem ludzie w cafeterii musieli się zmierzyć z niemałym szokiem, jaki wywołało wspólne, a nawet pogodne wejście Hermiony Granger i Draco Malfoya, niosącego na rękach swojego dwuletniego synka. Dotyczyło to głównie osób, które kojarzyły ich relacje jeszcze z czasów szkoły oraz ogólnie znanym nastawieniem rodziny Malfoyów do osób nieczarodziejskiego pochodzenia. Tymczasem ta dwójka cicho między sobą rozmawiała, uśmiechając się lekko i wkrótce usiedli nawet razem przy jednym stoliku, łapiąc za lewitujące w powietrzu menu. Osoba towarzysząca Hermionie przysłoniła fakt, że kobieta pierwszy raz miała na sobie obcisłe na udach czarne spodnie i elegancką marynarkę, zamiast sukienki, a włosy upięła w gruby warkocz, który spływał po jej ramieniu, a nie jak zawsze, w koka. Elegancka teczka spoczywała spokojnie na wolnym krześle.

Jak Draco w nocy przewidział, cała trójka zamówiła naleśniki polane syropem klonowym. Hermiona wzięła do tego miseczkę świeżych owoców, sok pomarańczowy oraz mocną, czarną kawę bez cukru, a Draco – w przeciwieństwie do niej – białą.

- Zawsze jesz takie połączenie na śniadanie? – spytał z niewinnym rozbawianiem, kiedy

- Zazwyczaj – przytaknęła. – Chyba, że zaśpię. Wtedy zostaje sama kawa.

- Bardzo niezdrowo, pani doktor.

- Właśnie – podchwycił Scorpius, jak dotąd niepostrzeżenie podjadając truskawki Hermiony.

- Scorpius, nie wolno – zganił go natychmiast Draco i już sięgał w stronę syna, ale Hermiona skutecznie go powstrzymała, zaciskając swoje ciepłe palce na jego dłoni. Mało tego, chwilę później kobieta jeszcze bardziej podsunęła miseczkę z owocami w stronę chłopca.

- Jeśli tylko ma ochotę, niech je – powiedziała. – Szczególnie, że podejrzewam, że ostatnio nie miał wielkiego apetytu, prawda?

Zanim Draco pochłonęły jej oczy, zdążył zadać sobie pytanie, skąd ona wszystko wie?

- Może i prawda, ale zjada twoje śniadanie, zamiast poprosić…

- Och, daj spokój. On ma dwa lata.

- Wiem, ile lat ma mój syn – burknął coraz bardziej rozłoszczony Draco, nieświadomie znowu wbijając szpilkę Hermionie. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego ta nagle się wycofała, rysy twarzy wyraźnie stężały, a uśmiech osłabł.

- Masz rację, nie powinnam się wcinać w wychowywanie twojego dziecka.

Milczeli przez chwilę, obydwoje przyglądając się pałaszującemu chłopcu, którego drobne paluszki coraz bardziej czerwieniły się od soczystych truskawek. Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że gdyby nie te ciągłe podkreślenia, że to jego syn, oceniłaby wspólnie spędzany czas na co najmniej miły, przyznając jednocześnie rację Harry'emu, że Draco wydoroślał. Z drugiej strony była też świadoma, że niektóre słowa blondyna traktuje zbyt osobiście, ale to było silniejsze od niej. Dalej po prostu nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z pewnymi rzeczami.

- O czym tak myślisz? – Draco wyrwał ją z zadumy, gdy talerze z naleśnikami stały przed nimi dobrą chwilę, a ona dalej nie jadła, nieświadomie patrząc prosto na niego.

- O przeszłości – odpowiedziała ogólnikowo, łapiąc za widelec.

- Rozumiem.

Jedli chwilę w ciszy, przerywanej pojedynczymi komentarzami Scorpiusa, który chwalił pyszne naleśniki. Hermiona była zaskoczona, jak ten dwulatek dobrze radził sobie z używaniem widelca. Wiele dzieci w jego wieku wciąż miewa z tym problem. Draco wydawał jej się być dobrym ojcem. I miał bzika na punkcie syna.

- Co do przeszłości – zaczął niespodziewanie Draco, zwracając znów jej uwagę – może już na to za późno, ale chciałem przeprosić za te wszystkie lata, kiedy robiłem ci piekło z życia.

Patrzyła na niego znacznie dłużej niż normalnie, nim coś powiedziała. Za ten czas po prostu utwierdzała się w słowach jej przyjaciela. Draco wydawał się tutaj po prostu szczery, a nawet i zawstydzony wspomnieniami. Upiła łyk kawy.

- Przeszłości nie zmienimy…

Draco uznał, że mógł się nie wysilać z przeprosinami.

- Ale nad przyszłością można zawsze pracować – dokończyła myśl Hermiona, patrząc teraz na niego z przewrotnym uśmiechem.

Draco stwierdził, że jednak dobrze, że się postarał. Mogłaby rzucać mu taki uśmiech co chwilę. Rozluźnił się i cicho odetchnął, kiwając głową. A potem zrobił coś, co powinien zrobić kilkanaście lat temu, gdyby tylko miał odwagę się zbuntować wpajanym wartościom.

- Draco Malfoy, miło mi cię poznać.

- Hermiona Granger – mówiąc, uścisnęła jego wyciągniętą dłoń.

Po chwili dołączył do nich Scorpius, przedstawiając się z pełnymi ustami.

Choć Hermiona powinna się przespać, gdyż czekał na nią ciężki dzień, wcale nie spieszyła się z kończeniem wspólnego śniadanie. Wręcz przeciwnie, gdy już zjedli, wciąż siedzieli przy ich stoliku, rozmawiając, podczas gdy Scorpius pod czujnym okiem Draco odszedł pod przeciwległą ścianę cafeterii, gdzie od niedawna znajdował się kącik dla dzieci. Draco bardzo szybko połączył fakty i doszedł do wniosku, że ta miniatura zabawkowego raju dla maluchów zaistniała właśnie z inicjatywy Hermiony. Obserwując, próbował ją rozgryźć, ale nijak mu się to udawało. Kobieta, choć dzieliła ich zaledwie odległość stolika, wydawała się być istną zagadką, która wcale nie chce być rozwiązaną. Przez nikogo. Patrzył, jak je spokojnie, wyważonym ruchem zamówiony kawałek szarlotki i popija ją tym razem białą kawą. Gdy ją o to spytał, wyjaśniła, że rankiem do śniadania tylko i wyłącznie czarna, a potem już z mlekiem. Nie rozumiał tego, ale po prostu przytaknął, przyjmując jej przyzwyczajenia do wiadomości.

W ciągu tego jednego ranka zdążył zauważyć, że jej włosy poza jaśniejszym odcieniem spowodowanym palącym słońcem nic się nie zmieniły; że jej usta dalej wyginają się w delikatnym uśmiechu, gdy myśli o czymś przyjemnym, a policzki lekko różowieją, kiedy mówiła o czymś z godnym siebie zapałem. Skąd te porównania? Mimo że w Hogwarcie ciągle jej dokuczał, nigdy nie brakowało mu oczu. Mówił dużo, ale jeszcze więcej widział. Rysy wyostrzyły się, jednocześnie smuklejąc; ciało wyszczuplało, choć nigdy nie mogła narzekać na zbędne kilogramy, przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu. Zawsze dopasowane i dobrze dobrane ubranie, delikatny, ale perfekcyjny makijaż – wydawała się być panią własnego losu, powinna być chyba zadowolona, spełniona, a tymczasem, dlaczego dostrzegał w każdym jej spojrzeniu jakiś brak? Miała wszystko. A do tego była piękna i jego wczorajsze słowa o jej ślicznych oczach w dalszym ciągu nie mogły zostać podważone.

- Bardzo miło mi się z tobą gawędzi, ale muszę znikać, Draco – powiedziała nagle, gdy skończył opowiadać kolejną anegdotkę o Scorpiusie. Wydawała się być zachwycona, gdy tak sobie wszystko na głos przypominał, a on tego zupełnie nie rozumiał. Nie pozwolił, by cichutkie westchnienie żalu wyrwało się z jego piersi w odpowiedzi na jej słowa.

- Oczywiście, rozumiem. Obowiązki wzywają. Dzięki, że przyszłaś i że już wiem, co mam robić. Gdybym mógł się jakoś odwdzięczyć, daj znać – powiedział, kończąc lekkim uśmiechem i spojrzał uważniej na jej ładną, teraz pogodną twarz.

- Tak, jak mówiłam, zrobiłam to z przyjemnością. Scorpius to wspaniały szkrab. Po powrocie do sali czeka go ostatnie rutynowe badanie, którego wyniki zostaną mi od razu przesłane. Podejrzewam jednak, że zaraz po nim możecie po prostu wrócić do domu. Nie pozwól mu szaleć, podawaj przepisane leki zgodnie z zaleceniami i niech je jak najwięcej owoców i warzyw, a szybko z tego wyjdzie.

Patrzył, jak zakłada płaszczyk i, złapawszy elegancką, skórzaną aktówkę, rusza w tylko sobie znanym kierunku na tych swoich niebotycznie wysokich szpilkach. Jej smukłe, długie nogi miał przed oczami nawet wtedy, gdy podszedł do niego Scorpius, wyraźnie rozczarowany tym, że Hermiona się z nim nie pożegnała.

XXX

Draco nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznać, ale przez następny tydzień, a potem kolejny myślał o Granger w każdej możliwej chwili: wypełniając dokumenty, prowadząc spotkanie, oglądając ze Scorpiusem bajki, pijąc rano swoją białą kawę. Gdy robił sobie rano kanapki, zastanawiał się, czy by nimi pogardziła, czy wręcz przeciwnie – poczęstowałaby się z zadowoleniem. Parę razy nawet wpadł niby przypadkiem do szpitala, żeby o coś dopytać, ale jak na złość, akurat wtedy nie pracowała lub była zbyt zajęta. Niemal przypadkiem dowiedział się, że teraz w ogóle bywała mniej w pracy, jakby szef uciął jej co najmniej paręnaście godzin, a Draco wiedział, że gdyby to zrobił, to podciąłby skrzydła samemu sobie – w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, kiedy pracowała u niego Hermiona, statystyki uzdrowień znacznie się podniosły, a dyrektor, Michael Strout wcale nie krył dumy.

A świat czarodziejów był już stuprocentowo pewny o jej powrocie.

Co ona kombinuje?, pytał sam siebie Draco, stojąc na tarasie w swoim domu. I choć doskonale wiedział, że to zupełnie nie jego interes, im bardziej chciał się zdystansować, tym mniej mu się to udawało. Zamyślony, nie zauważył przyjścia Scorpiusa, który znów dorwał się do czekolady. Spostrzegł go dopiero, gdy lepkie łapki znów znalazły oparcie na jego nogach – tym razem, na szczęście, stał w hawajkach, więc oszczędził materiał spodni przed słodkościami.

- Znowu? – spytał w dół, patrząc na tulącego się do niego synka. – Pani Hermiona powiedziała wyraźnie, że nie wolno tyle słodyczy. - W odpowiedzi chłopiec jedynie zamaszyście pokręcił głową, potem dodał trochę niewyraźnie, że wcale tak nie powiedziała. Draco wziął go na ręce i – jak zwykle – umył mu rączki, a potem przebrał i oznajmił tajemniczo, że idą na spacer.

Gdy zjawili się przed Kliniką Magicznych Chorób i Urazów, Hermiona niemal już zniknęła za rogiem ulicy, najwyraźniej kończąc swoją zmianę. Scorpius chyba ją rozpoznał, bo krzyknął radośnie jej imię, co sprawiło, że kobieta zatrzymała się w miejscu i zerknęła przez ramię. Draco przez cały czas zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że Granger tak szybko zjednała sobie dziecięcą miłość jego syna. Może to ten eliksir truskawkowy albo Pan Przytulaś? Sam nie wiedział.

Podeszli do niej czym prędzej.

- Co za niespodziewane spotkanie – zagaił Draco, stawiając Scorpiusa powoli na chodniku. Automatycznie poprawił jego spodenki i koszulkę, żeby nikt nie uznał go za małego flejtucha.

Hermiona wyglądała z kolei olśniewająco, nie wymagała żadnych poprawek. I to nawet wtedy, gdy patrzyła na niego z czystą ironią.

- Z pewnością zupełnie przypadkowo pojawiliście się akurat w tych zakątkach Londynu akurat teraz, masz rację – kiwnęła głową, głaskając dwulatka po głowie. No, już wkrótce trzylatka. Draco przytaknął.

- Dokładnie tak. Chociaż tak naprawdę Scorpius narzekał i był bardzo rozczarowany, że się z nim nie pożegnałaś, więc obiecałem mu lody.

- Więc idźcie – odparła z nic nierozumiejącym uśmiechem.

- Och, nie zrozumiałaś. Powiedziałam mu, że będziesz nam towarzyszyć.

- Lody! – zapiszczał Scorpius, przebierając nóżkami i zaciskając dłonie na jej sukience, najwyraźniej z zamiarem nie puszczenia jej dopóki się nie zgodzi.

- Ja… - zawahała się Hermiona, ale gdy spojrzała na dziecko, jej spojrzenie zmiękło. Stwierdziła, że dotąd ważne spotkanie może chwilę poczekać. – Jaki jest twój ulubiony smak?

- Czekolada!

Draco wywrócił oczami i westchnął wymownie, ale pod tą cienką maską odczuł ulgę, że dziecko go nie wydało, zainteresowane wizją smakowitych lodów. Ruszyli więc we trójkę w stronę parku, robiąc sobie niedługi spacer. Słońce przyjemnie przygrzewało, aż chciało się odpoczywać na świeżym powietrzu.

- Ciągle gdzieś mnie zapraszasz, więc może pójdziemy w drugą stronę i tym razem ja zaproszę was na kolację? – spytała dwie godziny później, kiedy po lodach poszli na plac zabaw. Siedziała na huśtawce, odpychając się lekko nogami od ziemi, a tuż obok na drugiej był Scorpius, huśtany przez Draco.

Byli już na spacerze, zjedli podwójne lody (choć porcja małego blondynka była nieco oszukana – Draco podjadał mu jak najwięcej za każdym razem, gdy wmawiał, że po prostu musi wziąć od niego na chwilę loda, żeby ten się nie ubrudził). Potem Draco dał się namówić na balonika – kupił więc trzy, każdemu po jednym, powstrzymany przez Hermionę, gdy chciał wziąć wszystkie. Znalazła się też wata cukrowa i truskawki w czekoladzie nadziewane na patyk, które wygrały bój z przeciwną im kobietą. – Zobaczysz, twój syn nabawi się za najmniej rok próchnicy – groziła, ale kiedy się odwróciła, uśmiechała się szeroko. Draco odpowiedział wtedy, że przecież pod czekoladą jest truskawka – owoc, źródło najlepszych witamin. Powinna być zadowolona.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią uważnie, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę by tego chciała, czy robi tak z dobrego wychowania, by wreszcie odbić piłeczkę i się ich pozbyć.

- Jeśli nie sprawi ci to kłopotu lub nie pokrzyżuje żadnych planów…

- Gdyby tak było, nie proponowałabym – odparła. – Pojutrze?

- Masz jakieś plany na pojutrze, Scorpius? – spytał syna, całkiem poważnie.

- Zabawne… - mruknęła, ale rzeczywiście ją rozbawił.

Draco roześmiał się lekko, a Hermiona uznała jego śmiech za przyjemny.

- Przykro mi, że musiałaś zmienić swoje dzisiejsze plany – odezwał się jeszcze stojący nad nią blondyn, brzmiąc, jakby naprawdę było mu przykro. I tu Hermiona się zdziwiła, bo wydawało jej się, że wysłała wcześniej wiadomość raczej dyskretnie. Jak widać, przed wzrokiem byłego szukającego nic się nie ukryje.

- Och, to nic takiego.

XXX

Dwa dni później Hermiona była po swoim nocnym dyżurze, który tym razem odbył się bez zbędnych komplikacji. Większość nocy spędziła na przeprowadzeniu obchodu lub biernym plotkowaniu z zachwycającą się Draco Malfoyem recepcjonistką. Gdy później się nad tym zastanowiła, doszła do wniosku, że dziewczyna miała nadzieję coś od niej wyciągnąć, stąd poruszenie tematu. A następną myślą było, że Draco rzeczywiście dobrze wyglądał i od czasów szkoły jeszcze wyprzystojniał. Zmężniał, wydoroślał…

Drzwi wejściowe trzasnęły lekko, gdy rankiem wpadła jak burza do domu. Wysokie obcasy, zanim zostały ściągnięte, zdążyły jeszcze wprowadziły chaos do panującej wszędzie ciszy, gdy Hermiona czym prędzej zrzucała z siebie żakiet, a potem w salonie pozbywała się torebki i aktówki. Nie wiedziała, czemu się tak spieszy, ale miała wrażenie, że gdyby zwolniła lub całkiem usiadła, zasnęłaby na siedząco. Niby nic się nie działo przez całą noc i chyba właśnie to było gwoździem do trumny – gdyby ktoś potrzebował pomocy, wzrosłaby adrenalina, pobudzając ją na co najmniej parę godzin. Tym razem będzie musiała poratować się mocną kawą w zwiększonej ilości. Pierwszym jednak, co zrobiła po powrocie, było przebranie się w wygodne spodnie dresowe i obcisłą bordową bokserkę, założenie skarpetek oraz spięcie włosów w kucyk. Potem już rozluźniona złapała pod pachę laptopa, porzuconego wczoraj wieczorem w sypialni i ruszyła do kuchni. Położyła komputer na wysepce i gdy ten się włączał, ona zajęła się robieniem sobie kawy oraz szybkiego, ale zdrowego śniadania. Zaglądnęła jeszcze do lodówki, w której panowały względne pustki.

- Wspaniale.

Zalała wrzątkiem wsypaną do wielkiego kubka kawę, przeniosła ją na wysepkę i wróciła szybko do robienia sałatki i jajecznicy. Kiedy skończyła, usiadła na wysokim, nowoczesnym fotelu, podsuwając pod siebie jedną nogę. Jedząc i popijając kawę, odnalazła niemal natychmiast stronę internetową magicznego sklepu spożywczego, w którym zawsze składała zamówienia na domową dostawę, jeśli sama nie miała czasu na spacer do sklepu. Warzywa, owoce, słodycze, soki, przyprawy – zamawiała wszystko, co wpadło pod kursor myszki, uznając dzień dzisiejszy za idealny do uzupełnienia również pozostałych zapasów żywności. A na wieczór… na wieczór zdecydowała się na kurczaka oraz spaghetti. Dwa dania główne na wypadek, gdyby Scorpius nie przepadał za tym pierwszym. Makaron z sosem lubi w końcu każdy dzieciak, prawda? Parę rzeczy na przystawkę oraz dobre wino, choć podejrzewała, że Draco przyniesie ze sobą jedno z najlepszych win, jakich dane by jej było spróbować. Ostatnie kliknięcie, zamówienie zaksięgowane. Do piętnastu minut powinno znaleźć się, całkowicie poukładane, w jej szafkach.

Hermiona odchyliła się w krześle i przeciągnęła lekko. Kawa zaczynała współgrać z jej ciałem, ale i tak szybko ziewnęła. Włączyła skrzynkę pocztową, by na bieżąco monitorować e-maile, potem radio, a następnie zniknęła na chwilę w gabinecie, żeby wrócić z naręczem papierów, planów i projektów. Rzuciła krótkim spojrzeniem na pracujący laptop. Często doceniała uroki magii – tak i w tym przypadku. Obecnie laptopy uchodziły wśród mugoli za spory luksus. Były wygodniejsze od stacjonarnych komputerów, ale wciąż ciężkie, a ich możliwości zdecydowanie nie odpowiadały Hermionie. Więc… parę zaklęć i jej przyjaciel był znacznie mniejszy, lżejszy i wydajniejszy, a do tego jeszcze lepiej wyglądał. Któregoś razu zastanawiała się nawet, czy nie założyć firmy komputerowej, ale jej obecny plan skutecznie wyparł poprzedni.

Przez resztę dnia Hermiona odpisywała i wysyłała nowe e-maile, odbierała telefony i dzwoniła, rozwiązywała mnożące się do tego stopnia problemy, że miała ochotę rzucić telefonem w ścianę, ale tylko żelazna cierpliwość ją przed tym powstrzymała. Zwykle pracowała w swoim gabinecie, gdzie mogła zamknąć się przed wszystkim na cztery spusty, ale dzisiaj właśnie wolała czuć na stopach świeży powiew powietrza wpadającego przez otwarte drzwi balkonowe. Cichy świergot ptaków również ją uspakajał i doszła w sumie do wniosku, że od teraz będzie spędzała więcej czasu na parterze swojego domu.

Była w trakcie pisania pisma do jednego ze znajomych urzędników, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Początkowo pomyślała, że minął cały dzień i to Draco, a ona nie zrobiła zupełnie nic, ale potem zerknęła na zegarek i odetchnęła, pełna ulgi. Była dopiero dwunasta. Ale w takim razie, kogo do niej niosło? Dopiła drugą kawę i od razu jednym ruchem różdżki wyczyściła kubek, zabezpieczyła dokumenty przed odfrunięciem w przypadku przeciągu i dopiero wtedy ruszyła w kierunku drzwi.

- Her-rmiona? – spytał szczerze zdziwiony Harry, stojąc w jej progu z kawą na wynos i chińszczyzną. No tak, pomyślała kobieta, zbliżała się pora obiadu. Dalej jednak nie rozumiała jego zaskoczenia.

- Tak, to ja, Harry – potwierdziła ze śmiechem jego wątpliwości i wpuściła go do środka, a potem szybko zamknęła drzwi. Spojrzała na siebie kątem oka w lustrze, przyszło olśnienie – każdego dnia, kiedy widziała się z przyjacielem, była ubrana niczym jakaś przedstawicielka kampanii reklamowej markowych ciuchów, a dzisiaj przywitała go w zwykłej kitce i dresie.

- Wiem! Po prostu spodziewałem się zastać podwójną sex-bombę.

- Sugerujesz, że w wersji domowej „na luz" nie jestem sex-bombą? – spytała podejrzliwie, prowadząc go energicznym krokiem w kierunku salonu. – Wolisz w kuchni czy salonie?

- W ogrodzie?

- Okej, więc ogród – przytaknęła. Wzięła od niego pakunki z jedzeniem i zaciągnęła się głęboko. – Mniam, moje ulubione! Wiedziałeś, co wybrać, żeby owinąć mnie sobie dziś wokół palca.

Harry posłał jej jedynie rozbawiony uśmiech i choć rzucił zainteresowanym spojrzeniem na porozkładane papiery w kuchni, nie spytał o nic, tylko przeszedł do ogrodu. Wiedział, że nawet gdyby zaproponował Hermionie pomoc przy podaniu ich smacznej chińszczyzny, ta by się na to nie zgodziła. I rzeczywiście, ledwo zdążył siąść na leżaku i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, gdy już siedziała obok niego, kładąc na stojącym pomiędzy nimi stoliczku tacę ze wszystkim, czego teraz było im trzeba.

- Więc co słychać w wielkim świecie? – spytał niewinnie.

- Nie zaczyna się zdania od „więc", Harry. Poza tym, twój świat jest znacznie większy niż mój, bo nie ogranicza się do gabinetu i szpitalnych korytarza.

Przez chwilę z zazdrością patrzył, jak jego przyjaciółka sprawnie operowała pałeczkami.

- Polemizowałbym – odparł brunet. – Więc, co tam słychać?

- Widzieliśmy się wczoraj, Harry… Wiele się nie zmieniło.

Hermiona nie mogła dojrzeć rozbawienia w jego oczach, bo nagle siedział na leżaku po turecku, a między nogami trzymał kubełek z chińszczyzną. I wpatrywał się w nie, dłubiąc w środku widelcem i próbując nabić na niego ziarenka ryżu.

- Zastanawiałam się, czy nie kupić sobie kota.

- Możemy zaraz pojechać – zaproponował.

- Okej – zgodziła się, zaskakując tym zarówno siebie, jak i jego, bo nie spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciółka nagle wszystko rzuci i pojedzie po nowego futrzaka. Ona również. Kiwnął jednak głową dla niepoznaki, uśmiechając się nagle szeroko.

- A wieczorem? Słyszałem, że w kinie leci świetny film – zaproponował, skupiając się na wygrzebywaniu z kubełka resztek jedzenia. Ale mu to szybko poszło, pomyślał, wciąż świetnie bawiąc się podczas ciągnięcia Hermiony za język.

- Dzisiaj? Eee… właściwie to dzisiaj widzę się z Draco.

- Jakim Draco? Znam go? – Wbił w nią naprawdę zainteresowane spojrzenie.

Hermiona stropiła się nieco i odstawiła pusty pojemniczek obok Harry'ego.

- No, znasz. Chodziło mi o Malfoya.

- TEGO Malfoya? – podkreślił, udając czyste niedowierzanie.

Tak naprawdę dowiedział się o ich wspólnym wieczorze u samego źródła, gdy Draco wysłał mu sowę z zapytaniem o ulubione wino jego przyjaciółki. Harry załatwił tę sprawę po mistrzowsku i zaparł się, że dopóki mu nie wyjaśni, o co chodzi, to nic mu nie powie. Malfoy po prostu nie miał szans w tym starciu.

- Tak, właśnie TEGO – potwierdziła, przechodząc płynnie do defensywy. – Przeszkadza ci to w czymś? Sam mówiłeś, że się zmienił i rzeczywiście tak jest – brnęła, nie zauważając coraz większego rozbawienia na twarzy przyjaciela. – Co więcej, to zwykła, nic nie znacząca kolacja, na której… - popatrzyła na niego.

I tu Harry nie wytrzymał, po prostu się roześmiał, a ona zrozumiała, że cały czas ją podpuszczał.

- Och, ty! – niemal krzyknęła i od razu rzuciła w niego ogrodowym jaśkiem. – Ty podły… ty podła żmijo!

- Oooch, z prawdziwym wężem widzisz się dopiero wieczorem, kochanie!

Po szybko zażegnanym kryzysie, gdy Harry był już spokojny o swoje życie, a Hermiona wreszcie się uspokoiła i pogodziła z myślą, że ostatnio każdy zawsze wie o niej wszystko wcześniej niż ona sama, wybrali się po wspomnianego kota. Szatynka przebrała się w zwykłe jeansy, beżową koszulkę i – rezygnując ze szpilek – sandałki, dzięki czemu znowu była niższa od Harry'ego, a ten z kolei poczuł się znacznie bardziej… męsko. W drodze do miasta zastanawiali się nad hodowlą i małym kociakiem, ale wreszcie stanęło na schronisku dla zwierząt. Niemal od razu znalazła tego, który skradł jej serce – mały, drobny czarny kotek z białą łatką nad lewym okiem. Został znaleziony niedawno i władze nie dawały mu więcej jak trzy miesiące. Idealny. Wstrzymując się z nadaniem mu imienia, wrócili do domu, po drodze kupując tyle kocimiętek, ale Hermiona była w stanie wypatrzeć w sklepie.

- Super – odezwał się Harry, gdy wracali do domu, dziewczyna prowadziła, a kot wbijał mu pazury w uda. – Więc teraz mam przynosić trzy porcje chińszczyzny?

Hermiona w odpowiedzi zagruchała z miłością w stronę zwierzaka, drapiąc go za uszkiem. Ten w rewanżu jeszcze mocniej wbił się w Harry'ego.

Po powrocie do domu, kiedy wybiła już prawie trzecia, Potter – po odrzuceniu jego pomocy przy gotowaniu – rozparł się wygodnie na kanapie w salonie. Podczas gdy Hermionę pochłonęło przygotowanie sosu do spaghetti, chłopak umilał jej czas rozmową, nie zapominając na bieżąco streszczać jej tego, co aktualnie działo się w jego ulubionym reality show. Hermiona pomrukiwała przytakująco, ale tak naprawdę mało rozumiała z tego, co mówił jej najlepszy przyjaciel. Myślami była już przy wieczorze. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego, ale zależało jej, by wszystko wypadło tak, jak powinno i żeby każdy był zadowolony. Dotąd nie dopuszczała do siebie opcji, by spotkania z Malfoyem były ponad obowiązkiem. Na początku tak chciała je właśnie traktować, ale już na ostatnim spacerze czuła, że spędzany z nim czas sprawia jej po prostu frajdę. Lubiła z nim rozmawiać, teraz, kiedy ich pochodzenie przestało mieć znaczenie, a on okazał się być po prostu ciekawym człowiekiem, który ma coś do powiedzenia na różne tematy. Zniknęły granice ze szkoły, choć były momenty, że istniała bariera niepokoju, że a nuż, znów padnie jedno z wielu przykrych i niemiłych słów, gdy ona tak naprawdę już mu zaufała do tego stopnia, by zaprosić go do siebie do domu na kolację. W co ona się pakowała?

- … a gdy wczoraj byłem w Las Vegas, tańczyłem nago na stole i zbierałem napiwki – opowiadał za ten czas Harry, który zauważył, że jego przyjaciółka wcale go nie słucha.

- Byłeś w Las Vegas? – spytała, unosząc zdziwiony wzrok. – Och, przepraszam, Harry, jakoś tak się zamyśliłam. Ale do Las Vegas w takim razie pojedziemy, jestem ciekawa twojego tańca.

- No, już. Jedź sobie z Malfoyem – burknął, udając obrażonego i zmienił program.

Hermiona pokręciła jedynie głową i spojrzała na zegarek. Czwarta, a umówili się na szóstą. Czas więc na wstawienie kurczaka do piekarnika, który zajmie się wszystkim, gdy ona będzie robić sałatkę i pyszną zupę-krem. Dla Scorpiusa zaopatrzyła się specjalnie w lody czekoladowe i mieszankę najsmaczniejszych, świeżych owoców. Porozwalane wcześniej wszędzie dokumenty już dawno lewitowała do gabinetu i jednym zaklęciem uporządkowała, to samo zrobiła z niewielkim bałaganem w salonie. Dom po prostu lśnił – nawet z wyciągniętym Harrym na kanapie, który podjadał w ukryciu chipsy.

- Swoją drogą, nie masz nic do roboty? – spytała nagle, kiedy jedzenie było prawie gotowe. Harry akurat sięgał po nietkniętą do tej pory przez nikogo gazetę. Zaczął ją kartkować z niewielkim zainteresowaniem.

- A co, mam sobie iść? – odpowiedział pytaniem. Pokręciła głową.

- Po prostu się o ciebie martwię.

Tym razem Harry był szczerze zaintrygowany.

- Czemu?

- Bo nic nie robisz!

Potter zrezygnował z zaintrygowania, wywrócił oczami i wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, poddając się przyciąganiu wygodnych poduszek.

- Nie przyjaźnisz się już z Ronem? – zapytała, zaskakując go poruszeniem tego przykrego dla niej tematu. Przez miesiąc nie odezwali się niemal ani jednym słowem o rudzielcu, a ona też przecież zauważyła, ze Harry spędzał z nią każdą możliwie wolną chwilę – jeśli znalazła się taka dla obydwojga w jednym momencie.

- Ma teraz inne zajęcia. Pieluchy, papki i wracanie na wyznaczoną godzinę, sama rozumiesz.

- Kłamiesz – stwierdziła spokojnie, jednym ruchem różdżki oddzielając truskawki od szypułek. Lubiła gotować, ale w zbyt czasochłonnych i denerwujących czynnościach wspomagała się magią. – Podejrzewam, że cztery lata temu tak się wkurzyłeś, zrobiłeś mu awanturę, wymodelowałeś twarz, a potem oznajmiłeś mu, że koniec z przyjaźnią naszej trójki.

Nawet nie wiedziała, jak blisko była, pomyślał Harry, podpierając tym razem głowę na zgiętej w łokciu ręce. Przewrócił stronę, na której przywitała go… Hermiona?

- Hermiona, dlaczego jesteś w gazecie?

- Czytasz Proroka?

- Nie. Zwykła, mugolska gazeta. A, nie, to jakaś Amelia i to było w Portugalii zrobione – poprawił się, unosząc gazetę bliżej oczu. – Ale popatrz, prawie identyczna jak ty! Nawet ubiera się podobnie – pokazał jej magazyn.

Hermiona z żywym zainteresowaniem mu przytaknęła, ale potem spytała, jak mogłaby być w dwóch miejscach na raz? Wydanie było dzisiejsze, a więc musiałaby być w Portugalii dwa dni temu, a wtedy pracowała. Jej argument był zbyt silny do podważenia, przyznał Harry.

- Więc? Jak to było, Harry? – przypomniała pierwotny temat rozmowy.

Potter westchnął cicho i początkowo zdecydował się milczeć, ale wreszcie nie wytrzymał i wstał, by podejść do Hermiony. Oparł się dłońmi o wysepkę z drugiej strony i wbił w dziewczynę pełen bratniej miłości wzrok. Gazeta zniknęła gdzieś pod jaśkiem.

- Zanim cokolwiek powiem, obiecaj mi, że nie uznasz, że to przez ciebie wszystko się posypało, dobrze? Okej, w takim razie wyglądało to mniej więcej tak, jak to przedstawiłaś, ale nie do końca. Na początku po prostu chcieliśmy razem z Ginny zrozumieć, dlaczego tamtego dnia nagle poszedł nad jezioro i zniknął. Byłaś najlepszym, co mogło mu się kiedykolwiek przydarzyć i każdy tak sądził, a on po prostu uciekł. I kiedy go wreszcie znaleźliśmy, stwierdził jedynie, że go to przerosło i że życie z tobą wiązałoby się ze zbyt wieloma wyrzeczeniami. Wtedy nie bardzo wiedziałem, o co chodzi, no ale potem zrozumiałem, że używanie przez niego mózgu do innych czynności życiowych niż oddychanie, jest dla niego po prostu za trudne. Padło parę słów, dostał w twarz, okej, okej – przyznał się, unosząc do góry ręce. Hermionę nieco rozbawiło to, jak dał się w tym momencie ponieść emocjom i wspomnieniom. – Ale dalej uważam, że mu się po prostu należało. Dzisiaj zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo! Ale wtedy dalej się spotykaliśmy. Szukałem cię wszędzie, martwiłem się, wychodziłem z siebie… a on! A on chodził na imprezki, których ty nigdy nie lubiłaś, czerpał z życia jak najwięcej i wręcz wydawał się szczęśliwy, że cię nie ma i że w końcu nikt nie powie mu, że gnije całymi dniami w łóżku, podczas gdy nawet noworodek robi więcej od niego. I że… że jest zwykłym leniwym burakiem, który uważa się za Merlin-wie-kogo, bo napisali o nim parę razy w gazecie!

- Ja nigdy…

- Wiem, ty ubierałaś to w ładniejsze słowa, ale przesłanie jest to samo – uspokoił ją i zaczerpnął głębiej powietrze. – A potem, zaledwie po dwóch miesiącach przychodzi do nas zadowolony i oznajmia, że się żeni! I to z kim?! Z tą pustą wywłoką, Lavender, która też ma jedynie orzeszek zamiast mózgu! Na swój sposób do siebie pasują, prawda?

Hermiona zachichotała cichutko, krojąc zapamiętale truskawki na ćwiartki. Wkrótce dołączyły do nich mandarynki, gruszki i banany. Słuchała słów przyjaciela ze ściśniętym sercem, bo te w pełni uświadomiły jej, jak niewiele znaczyła dla Rona, podczas gdy on był wtedy niemal całym jej życiem. Z drugiej jednak strony to ściśnięte serce wypełniało się taką miłością do Harry'ego, że jeszcze trochę, a wisiała nad nim groźba pęknięcia.

- Wtedy nawet Ginny pięknie go przeklęła. Mało brakowało, a do ołtarza szedłby z fioletowymi bąblami na naprawdę całym ciele, NAPRAWDĘ – podkreślił z niemal dziecięcą złośliwością. - I wtedy wszystko się skończyło. Przez siedem lat stałaś się dla mnie rodziną, byłaś jak siostra, a on jak brat, ale potem, gdy zniknęłaś, on nie kiwnął nawet palcem, by cię odnaleźć, by mi pomóc… nic. Nie mogłem, ot tak, po prostu się na to godzić. Najwyraźniej dla niego również nasza przyjaźń nie miała żadnego znaczenia, bo nigdy nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu, by jakoś to wszystko naprawić.

- Przepraszam, że tyle przeze mnie wycierpiałeś, Harry.

- Sam byłem sobie winny. Powinienem był wtedy za tobą pobiec, a ja…

- Csii – przerwała mu, zamykając usta jedną truskawką. Potem obeszła wysepkę i po prostu mocno go przytuliła, niemal dusząc, ale ten ani myślał się uskarżać, tylko jeszcze mocniej ją objął, a potem okręcił się z nią wokół własnej osi.

- Nie udław się tylko truskawką – mruknęła mu do ucha, uśmiechając się szeroko.

W tej samej chwili obiecała sobie, że wspomnienie Rona i jego podejścia, przeszłości nie zniszczy jej dzisiejszego wieczoru. Chciała być ponad tym, a przed nią była niezliczona ilość dni, których nie miała zamiaru marnować na gorzkie wspomnienia.

XXX

Wszystko było już gotowe. Dania gotowe, przekąski dla Scorpiusa również, znalazła dla niego nawet parę kolorowanek, bajek i wyczarowała kilka zabawek – całość leżała spokojnie niedaleko kanapy na puchatym dywanie i czekała na dwulatka. Hermiona, po świeżym, choć szybkim prysznicu, znów pięknie ubrana oraz umalowana, stała przy drzwiach do ogrodu, trzymając w dłoniach nowego lokatora. Głaskała go, wsłuchując się w cichy pomruk zachwytu i nieopisanej miłości do nowego, lepszego życia. Nie chciała dać po sobie poznać, ale znów zaczęła się stresować.

Dzwonek tylko to spotęgował. Mimo to ruszyła odważnie do drzwi i ze spokojnym uśmiechem otworzyła gościom. Stał – przystojny, męski i uśmiechnięty, tak zmieniony, a jednocześnie taki sam. Ubrany elegancko, ale nie za nadto, co tylko podkreślało jego dobry smak. Mało tego, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy specjalnie ubrał takie ubranie, które podkreślałoby jego świetnie zbudowane ciało, czy zawsze wyglądał tak dobrze, a ona dopiero teraz pozwoliła sobie zwrócić na to uwagę.

Potem spostrzegła małego Scorpiusa, który był ubrany identycznie, jak Draco, na co po prostu parsknęła śmiechem.

- Przegiąłeś – wyznała, kiedy uspokoiła się na tyle, by się odsunąć i ich wpuścić.

- Wiem, to tylko taki żart, żebyś się uśmiechnęła, bo ostatnio bywałaś zbyt smutna.

Gdy skończył mówić, wyciągnął skądś zupełnie inny komplet ubranek dla chłopca. Hermiona nie wiedziała z kolei, co odpowiedzieć na jego słowa, bo zabrzmiały one na jej gust nieco intymnie i przeraziło ją, że jej się to spodobało. Bez słowa poprowadziła ich więc do salonu, który graniczył z kuchnią i jadalnią. Tam zaprosiła gości od razu do stołu, samej idąc do kuchni. Po drodze wypuściła kotka na podłogę, a nim wróciła, Draco już przebrał syna. Jak się spodziewała, przyniósł ze sobą wino i tu ją zaskoczył, bo wybrał jej ulubione. Skąd wiedział?

- Mam nadzieję, że lubicie kurczaka? Ewentualnie, jeśli nie, to mam jeszcze spaghetti – dodała, wskazując na dziecko, ale Draco jedynie wzruszył ramionami, chyba rozbawiony jej podwójnym przygotowaniem.

Hermiona przyniosła dwa kieliszki do wina i pozwoliła czynić Draco honory, a na stole za ten czas pojawiła się już przystawka – dla nich łosoś z brie, a dla Scorpiusa sałatka z owoców, które wycięła foremkami o różnych kształtach.

- Tata, serce! – zapiał z zachwytu malec, wkładając tacie w dłoń kawałek soczystego arbuza.

- Mm, smaczne! Znajdź kolejne i teraz ty je zjedz – poradził mu, ale chłopiec wcale go nie posłuchał. Odnalazł wszakże drugie serce, ale po wzięciu go w łapkę nie zjadł, tylko zsunął się z krzesła i dał je Hermionie. Draco uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, dostrzegając na jej twarzy słodkie wzruszenie. Kiedy odłożyła owoc na talerz, Scorpius dalej wytrwale przy niej stał i uparcie pokazywał na swoje małe usteczka, każąc jej to natychmiast zjeść. Czy miała inny wybór?

Draco zachwycał się wszystkim – przystawką, winem, które sam kupił, a Hermiona jego zachwyt, naturalnie, podzieliła; zupą-kremem, „rozpływającą się niemal w ustach" oraz kurczakiem, a potem jeszcze rozpływał się nad spaghetti, które pomagał zjeść Scorpiusowi. Szatynka z czystą radością zastanawiała się, gdzie pomieścił jeszcze podwójną porcję lodów z owocami i bitą śmietaną, polaną mleczną czekoladą, bo ona sama poddała się na początku deseru. Scorpius również wydawał się być zachwycony swoim ulubionym smakiem.

- Nie podlizuj się – zbeształa go w pewnym momencie, gdy Scorpius zajął się zabawkami w salonie, a Draco wciąż wychwalał – tym razem sałatkę owocową, którą przygotowała dla małego blondynka.

- Gdzieżbym śmiał – zaperzył się, dopijając swoje wino.

Uśmiechnął się naprawdę czarująco. Patrzyła niemal z nastoletnim zachwytem, jak brał od niej delikatnie jej kieliszek i wypełniał go doskonale wyważonym ruchem. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że ma wprawę. Podziękowała czarującym uśmiechem, na widok którego zabiło mu mocniej serce, ale nie dał po sobie niczego poznać, a jedynie go odwzajemnił. Rozmawiali przez cały czas, odkąd przyszli – nie brakło czasu na niektóre wspomnienia, z których teraz odważyli się nawet śmiać, padło parę słów o pobycie Scorpiusa w szpitalu i ponowne podziękowania Draco, które Hermiona najchętniej przegoniłaby jednym ruchem ręki. Draco nie zapomniał nawet wspomnieć, że jego towarzyszka wygląda wręcz czarująco, na co leciutko zaróżowiły się jej policzki.

Przez cały wieczór studiowała uważnie jego twarz, drgające mięśnie, leciutkie kurze łapki i zmarszczki niedaleko ust, gdy się uśmiechał. Zwróciła uwagę na sposób, w jaki co jakiś czas nieświadomie przeczesywał swoje włosy – dalej jasne, ale nie tak jak kiedyś. Z drugiego końca niedługiego stołu była w stanie dojrzeć głębie szarego spojrzenia, jakim ją co chwila obdarzał, szczególnie wtedy, gdy doprowadzał ją niemal do łez dobrym dowcipem, a ona, wiedząc, że zaraz będzie czerwona, wolała, żeby wcale na nią nie patrzył. Widziała, z resztą nie pierwszy raz, jak z troską zajmuje się swoim synem i aż cisnęło jej się na usta pytanie o matkę chłopca, ale zabrakło jej odwagi – jej, Lwicy z wieży Gryffindoru! Gdy pochylał się, by ucałować malca w czoło, ciemna koszula opinała smukłe i wyrzeźbione ładnie plecy. Kiedy mówił, przyglądała się ruchom jego warg – idealnie wykrojonych, które teraz nie układały się już w pogardliwe uśmiechy, ale szczere i pełne ciepła przejawy sympatii.

I gdy jej myśli, pobudzone dodatkowo kolejnym kieliszkiem wina, skierowały się na zbyt niebezpieczne tory, poczekała, aż skończy opowiadań, a potem uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i wstała z gracją, kierując się w kierunku ogrodu. Początkowo Draco nie wiedział, czy powiedział coś nie tak, ale uznał, że po prostu zapragnęła odetchnąć, choć dzięki jej zaklęciu powietrze w salonie było naprawdę rześkie. Dał jej chwilę samotności, dopił wino i dopiero wtedy ruszył jej śladem, niespodziewanie natykając się na nią dokładnie w przejściu między salonem a ogrodem.

Pierwszy raz był tak blisko niej. Za wyjątkiem tej sytuacji z trzeciej klasy, gdy jej pięść spotkała się z jego nosem. Z tej odległości mógł policzyć drobne cętki jej źrenic – pięknych, mleczno czekoladowych, od których nagle nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Do nozdrzy doleciał niemal uwodzący zapach perfum, a dłoń nieoczekiwania zapragnęła założyć zbłąkany kosmyk kasztanowych włosów za ucho dziewczyny. Gdy to zrobił, ocierając delikatnie ręką o ciepłą skórę jej policzka, Hermiona wciągnęła głośniej powietrze. Jego palce były smukłe, delikatne, ale pewne siebie, skóra chodna, ale nie zimna. Wydawały się być niemal idealne, stworzone do dotykania jej. Choć trwało to krótko, napawała się dotykiem, niczym spragniony wody kwiat. Gdy jednak przybliżył się nieznacznie, uniosła swoją dłoń i oparła ją na jego torsie. Sama nie wiedziała, czy chciała go dotknąć, poczuć go bliżej siebie, czy za chwilę odepchnąć.

Patrząc w jego oczy, gubiła się, potykała. Potrafiła stracić kontakt z rzeczywistością, uraczona jego elektryzującym głosem, co jednocześnie ją czarowało i przerażało. Nie lubiła niewiedzy, bała się jej. W ułamku sekundy potrafiła przestać być dorosłą, odważną kobietą, przed którą u stóp leżał cały świat – stawała się dziewczyną, tą samą, którą napadli tamtej nocy, a ją ogarnęła zwykła niewiedza pomieszana z przerażeniem. Dlatego teraz, będąc tak blisko tego – jak się okazało – wyjątkowego mężczyzny, dziękowała Merlinowi za te chwile burzliwego wytchnienia, kiedy mogła mu się przyjrzeć z bliska: jego oczom, nosowi, kościom policzkowym, brodzie… Choć miała przed sobą żywego człowieka, miała wrażenie, jakby stała oko w oko z Lucyferem, który kusił ją i nęcił, a ona nie mogła zdecydować między dobrem a złem.

A gdy dotknął wargami jej spragnionych ust, idealnie poukładany świat runął.

Nawet gdyby chciała go odepchnąć, nie dałaby rady – dotąd stanowcza ręka usunęła się w bok, a on naparł na nią ciałem, zmuszając, by obydwoje znikli w ciemności chłodniejącej nocy.

Wyłączyła myślenie.

Nie wiedziała, że w ogrodzie oparł ją plecami o gładką ścianę domu, a dłonie ulokował kolejno na jej szczęce i biodrze, pieszcząc wrażliwą skórę opuszkami swoich palców. Nie wiedziała, czy jest dzień, czy noc, ranek czy wieczór, lato czy zima, bo z chwili na chwilę zatraciła się w jego miękkich, pewnych wargach. Wiedziała jedynie, że jego dotyk rozpalał ją do czerwoności, usta doprowadzały do utraty tchu, a ona pragnęła tego od samego początku, gdy zobaczyła go odchodzącego od nerwów przed salą w szpitalu.

Dłoń zsunęła się na smukłą szyję Hermiony, gdy Draco przerwał pocałunek i opierając swoje czoło o jej, spojrzał kolejny raz w oczy dziewczyny.

- Ja… - zaczęła niepewnie, drążąco, ale przerwał jej niemal od razu, owiewając ją słodkim oddechem.

- Nie psuj tego, Hermiona. – Powiedział cicho, ale pewnie i znowu ją pocałował, ale tym razem krócej i delikatniej, zaledwie musnął jej usta swoimi. – Dobrze wiesz, że tego chciałaś – dodał, a ona wiedziała, że miał zupełną rację. Przytaknęła więc, niezdolna skłamać i spuściła nieco głowę. Draco najwidoczniej źle rozszyfrował jej milczenie. Chociaż, czego chciał się spodziewać? Że wskoczy mu w ramiona? – Żałujesz?

Z ulgą zobaczył, że pokręciła głową, a potem uniosła ją i sama go pocałowała.

Wtem jednak Scorpius, który od paru chwil z dziecięcym zainteresowaniem przyglądał się im przy drzwiach, dał o sobie przypomnieć i wpadł między tę dwójkę, domagając się od nich własnego buziaka.

I właśnie wtedy, sekundę po słodkim cmoknięciu, jakim obdarowała go Hermiona oraz po jego niewinnym, pięknym spojrzeniu, którymi jej odpowiedział, pękła – skrywany ciągle żal i rozpacz przeszłości chciała wyjść na zewnątrz, uciec z należytą pompą, proporcjonalną do czasu, przez jaki wszystko w sobie dusiła. Nim Draco zrozumiał, co się dzieje, nim ujrzał wymykające się łzy i drżenie warg, ona już się wyrwała i zniknęła w głębi domu.

Scorpius przyglądał się swojemu tacie, nie mając pojęcia, że w jednej chwili wszystko, co było między nim a Hermioną, runęło. Rozumiał jednak, że tatuś niesie go z powrotem do salonu, zostawia pośród zabawek, otacza go jakąś śmieszną, łaskoczącą bańką, a potem znika gdzieś w domu. Nawet ten śmieszny, czarny kotek, który ruszał wąsami, nie dał rady przebić tej bańki. Malec był w niebie, a razem z nim Pan Przytulaś – nie rozstawali się od tamtej nocy na krok.

Draco nie wahał się, by zacząć jej szukać. Zawahał się dopiero wtedy, gdy na dole nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć i została mu góra – ta znacznie bardziej prywatna część domu, do której sam z siebie nie chciał wtargnąć. To jednak było silniejsze i już chwilę później kilkoma susami pokonał schody. Korytarz zaskoczył go panującym w nim mrokiem. Szedł powoli, nie chcąc narobić hałasu, gdyby nagle na coś nadepnął. Napotkał przed sobą pięcioro drzwi – domyślał się, że jedne z nich są do sypialni dziewczyny, kolejne do pokoju gościnnego, a pozostałe? Zaglądnął do pierwszych, ale powitało go zwykłe, puste pomieszczenie z balkonem. Czym prędzej je zamknął i otworzył kolejne drzwi – łazienka. Następne – najprawdopodobniej sypialnia, podobnie było z czwartymi. Więc piąte, pomyślał, stając przed nimi. Zawahał się, zanim nacisnął klamkę, ale tylko na ułamek sekundy.

Był to jej gabinet, pochłonięty mrokiem podobnie jak korytarz.

Widział ją jednak wyraźnie, gdy stała przy dużym oknie, z wyprostowanymi plecami i sztywną postawą. Nie odezwała się jeszcze słowem, ale był pewien, że go już spostrzegła. Księżyc, wpadający przez czystą szybę, rzucał światło na wiele ksiąg, segregatorów i teczek, jak również na rozłożone dokumenty na biurku. Choć nie była to odpowiednia chwila, to doszedł do wniosku, że wątpił, by były to papiery powiązane z pracą uzdrowiciela. Co ona kombinowała? Dlaczego uciekła mu z ramion? Co się stało? Co sobie przypomniała? Stała parę kroków przed nim, zupełnie mu niedostępna, zupełnie różna od tej Hermiony, której usta mógł przed chwilą smakować.

- Lepiej będzie, jeśli już pójdziecie, Draco – odezwała się, jej głos wydawał się być zmęczonym, lekko zachrypniętym od tłumionego płaczu. Nawet teraz chciała być przede mną dumna, uświadomił sobie.

- Nie sądzę – sprzeciwił się jej spokojnie. Nie podszedł jednak bliżej, stał w tym samym miejscu i całe szczęście, bo wraz z odwróceniem się Hermiony w jego kierunku nieoczekiwanie poszybował piękny wazon, który roztrzaskał się na ścianie za nim. Jak przez mgłę dostrzegł przerażenie w jej oczach, gdy odsuwała się o krok. Nie chciała tego, nawet tego nie kontrolowała. Po prostu… poleciał, gdy emocje wzięły w górę.

- Porozmawiajmy – zaproponował, podchodząc powolutku do biurka i przysiadł na nim. – Źle całowałem? Scorpiusowi poszło lepiej?

- Myślisz, że chcę o tym z tobą rozmawiać? – wykrzyknęła nagle, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymywać. Maska pani własnego życia, idealnej kobiety, wspaniałej uzdrowicielki, roztrzaskała się w drobny mak tuż przed nosem Draco Malfoya – osobą wyobrażałaby sobie jako ostatnią, która miałaby oglądać jej załamanie. – Nawet teraz żartujesz sobie ze mnie! Przyznaj się, Draco, że cały ten wieczór był jedynie farsą, żebyś potem za moimi plecami mógł się ze mnie pośmiać i zawyć z uciechy! Powiedz, że tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieniłeś, że dalej jesteś tym zapatrzonym w siebie szczeniakiem, którego plecy chronił tatuś przez cały możliwy czas! – krzyczała na niego, miotając się wokół siebie, a on patrzył na to spokojnie, choć uważny obserwator dostrzegłby błyski w jego oczach. – Myślisz, że jeśli wszystko ci się udało, jeśli masz super pracę, piękny dom, cudownego syna – myślisz, że dalej możesz pomiatać innymi i co rusz wytykać im to, czego oni nie mają?!

Jej wściekłość osiągnęła apogeum, gdy swoimi drobnymi dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści uderzyła o blat biurka, a potem z rozmachem strząsnęła z niego wszystkie dokumenty. Słuchał, gdy wyzywała go od najgorszych, rzucała w niego kolejnymi obelgami i patrzył, jak wylewa z siebie wszystko, co tak kryło się w jej spojrzeniu przez te wszystkie dni, gdy uciekała przed jego dotykiem, uśmiechem, miłym słowem, zamykając się w swojej idealnie wypolerowanej skorupie. A potem, całkiem niespodziewanie, jej ramiona opadły luźno, ręce spłynęły wzdłuż ciała, a ona padła na kolana, wczepiając palce we włosy i zanosząc się wściekłym szlochem.

I właśnie wtedy Draco przestał być biernym słuchaczem – zerwał się z biurka, by niczym pantera znaleźć się tuż obok niej. Początkowo chciała się wyrwać, ostatkami sił zapragnęła go nawet ugryźć w rękę i uszczypać, ale gdy i to nic nie dawało, poddała się.

- Nie każdy jest taki idealny. Ja nie jestem! Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę… - szeptała już zachrypniętym głosem, łkając na zmianę z duszącym szlochem, gdy on, siedząc za nią na podwiniętych nogach, otulał ją mocno swoimi ramionami.

Cienie przeszłości wychyliły się ze swojej jamy, owijając ich obojga.

I wtem, gładząc jej nieidealną fryzurę swoją idealną według niej dłonią, wsłuchując się swym idealnym uchem w jej nieidealny świst oddechu, poczuł, jakby świat wokół niego zatrzymał się i skompresował właśnie w jego ramionach, drżąc na całej powierzchni. Czuł się tak tylko raz w swoim życiu – gdy trzymał po raz pierwszy Scorpiusa, małą, czerwoną, pomarszczoną i wydzierającą się istotkę. Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Teraz jego światem stała się niczego nie podejrzewająca Hermiona Granger, która po prostu wykonywała swoją pracę i jako jedna z pierwszych, nielicznych, potrafiła zrównać z ziemią jego metody wychowawcze, uświadamiając mu, jak wiele rzeczy robił źle. I zaczął je poprawiać, a ona patrzyła na to spod oka, w każdej chwili gotowa podejść i pomóc – bezinteresownie, niespodziewanie.

Głaskając jej nagie ramiona, próbował zrozumieć sam siebie. Próbował dostrzec moment, gdy zawładnęła jego sercem, nawet o tym nie wiedząc, nawet się o to nie starając. Czy to wtedy, gdy ujrzał ją po raz pierwszy po uratowaniu mu syna, czy dnia następnego na śniadaniu, kiedy ujrzał jej nieziemski uśmiech i jeden dołeczek w policzku, nie wiedział. Może to jednak podczas tamtego zaplanowanego-wcale-nieplanowanego spaceru do parku, gdy z oporem przyjmowała od niego balonika w kształcie Księżniczki Śnieżki? Może wtedy, kiedy opiekowała się Scorpiusem, jakby to był jej własny syn – z taką miłością, oddaniem i szczerością, na które nie stać było nawet jego matki?

- Już dobrze – szeptał uspakajająco, muskając wargami jej rozpalone z emocji czoło.

- Nic nie jest dobrze – odparła, wyprutym z emocji głosem, co przeraziło go jeszcze bardziej niż świadomość, że z chwili na chwilę potrafi zamienić cały swój temperament w jedną kostkę lodu. – Masz takiego pięknego syna, Draco. Taki prawdziwy skarb – szeptała na powrót, drżąc, a on, gładząc dłonią jej policzek, poczuł spływające łzy. Nie wahając się, pochylił się w przód i scałował je, jedna za drugą, wdychając wciąż oszałamiający zapach kobiecych perfum. Nawet w takiej chwili doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

- Też będziesz miała dzieci, Hermiona, przecież wiesz o tym. Będziesz wspaniałą matką – dodał, spodziewając się poprawy, ale jej ciało uniosło się jedynie w ponownym szlochu. Draco był jednym słowem skołowany. I właśnie wtedy, gdy Hermiona powtarzała, niczym mantrę zapewnienie, że wcale nią nie będzie, jego wzrok napotkał dokument z tytułem _New Life_.

- Nic nie rozumiesz – szeptała w amoku, kiwając się w ramionach blondyna w przód i w tył. Nie wiedziała, że Draco z każdym następnym przeczytanym słowem wiedział coraz więcej i bez trudu połączył wszystkie fakty. Wtedy też pojął, jakimi krzywdzącymi słowami obrzucił ją podczas ich pierwszego spotkania po tylu latach, gdy zarzucił jej, że sama nie ma dzieci. Miał plan coś powiedzieć, pocieszyć ją, przekonać, że jej pomoże, gdy znów się odezwała, szepcząc pod nosem, ale przez panującą już ciszę, słyszał każdą pojedynczą głoskę, jaka wymknęła się z jej ust. I wraz z nimi jego ramiona coraz mocniej zaciskały się wokół niej.

- Byli tacy okrutni, Draco. Czekali na mnie, wiedzieli, gdzie mieszkam, kiedy wrócę. I tak głośno się śmiali – wyłkała, zaciskając palce mocno na jego ramieniu. – Pamiętam każdą klątwę, którą rzucili, każdą jedną po kolei. Każda chwila bolała coraz bardziej, a ja chciałam już umrzeć, wiesz? Ale nie pozwolili mi, bawili się ze mną, jak kot z myszą. I byli tacy zadowoleni, doskonale świadomi tego, co właśnie mi odbierają… - zaczęła kręcić głową, odwracając się nieoczekiwania i wpadając mu z impetem w ramiona. Na szczęście siedział tuż przy ścianie, na której się wtedy od razu zatrzymał. Nawet nie jęknął, tylko objął ją mocno, ukrywając przed otaczającym ich złem. Wysunął spinki z jej włosów, pozwalając spłynąć im falami na drżące plecy i po prostu głaskał je, czekając aż znów się uspokoi.

A potem podniósł ich i, w dalszym ciągu z Hermioną w objęciach, ruszył w stronę jej sypialni, gdzie położył ją na łóżku, a potem otulił dokładnie kołdrą. Wyczerpana płaczem, zasnęła, wsłuchując się z rytm jego bijącego serca, ukojona jego spokojnym już oddechem. Z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, pierwszy raz od dawna.

Zaufała mu.

W jego silnych ramionach odzyskała cząstkę spokojniejszej siebie.

Pozwoliła, by jej świat wciąż trwał w kawałkach. Wkrótce chciała jednak spróbować zbudować go na nowo, zupełnie od podstaw, a nie na gruzach poprzedniego.

Draco nie wiedział, czy Hermiona będzie tym zachwycona, czy nie, ale postanowił zostać z nią do samego rana. Na chwilę tylko opuścił ją, upewniwszy się, że śpi głębokim snem i zszedł do salonu, gdzie jego syn również zasnął, pośród dziesiątek pluszaków, jakie przygotowała mu Hermiona. Zdjął z niego ochronną bańkę, wziął na ręce i by położyć go do łóżka, wykorzystał drugą sypialnię, do której wcześniej udało mu się zaglądnąć. Zostawiwszy za sobą uchylone drzwi, ruszył ponownie do poprzedniego pokoju. Usiadł obok śpiącej dziewczyny, opierając się plecami o zagłówek i przyglądał się jej spokojnej twarzy, zastanawiając się, co takiego przyniesie jutro.

Bo niewątpliwie wściekłość Hermiony Granger.

XXX

Nim dotarły do niej wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy, po otwarciu oczu przez dłuższy moment wpatrywała się w ruszającą się lekko na wietrze niemal przezroczystą firankę. Okno było uchylone, pozwalając świeżemu powietrzu obieg pokój we wszystkich kierunkach. Mimo że dopiero wstała, czuła się zmęczona, oczy piekły, a wargi wydawały się być wyjątkowo spierzchnięte. Spostrzegając, że ma na sobie wczorajsze ubranie, wspomnienie wieczoru wróciło ze zdwojoną mocą.

- O kurwa – wyrwało jej się cicho, gdy zakryła twarz dłońmi, jakby ktoś mógł to zobaczyć.

- Dzień dobry, stokrotko – odezwał się głos tuż za jej uchem, a ona niemal zdębiała, gdy rozpoznała, do kogo należy.

Poprzednie przekleństwo miało ochotę znów uciec spomiędzy warg. Odsłoniła powoli oczy i spojrzała na niego spokojnie, odwracając w jego kierunku głowę. Leżał tuż obok niej – dzieliły ich może dwa, trzy centymetry. Również ubrany, oparty o zagłówek, przyglądał jej się ze stoickim spokojem. Po ciemnych cieniach pod oczami chłopaka poznała, że nie spał całą noc, tylko czuwał nad nią i spokojem snem. Niemal się wzruszyła, ale wnet przyszedł wstyd. Prawie udało jej się zerwać z łóżka, ale Draco był szybszy – złapał ją jednym ruchem w swe objęcia i trzymał tak, dopóki nie zrezygnowała z ucieczki, a poddała się wyjątkowo szybko jak na nią. Czując się pokonaną, oparła głowę na jego torsie i westchnęła wręcz żałośnie.

- I gdzie uciekasz? – spytał z wargami tuż przy jej uchu. Zadrżała, gdy poczuła na nim ciepły oddech.

- Daleko. Wcale nie powinno cię tu być, to ty powinieneś stąd uciec i to już wczoraj!

Czyżby wściekłość nadchodziła?

- Och, daj spokój.

- Czemu zostałeś? I gdzie jest Scorpius?

- W drugim pokoju, spokojnie. A dlaczego miałbym nie zostać? – odpowiedział pytaniem, mocniej ją obejmując. W tym momencie niemal ukrył swoją brodę w zagłębieniu jej szyi. Hermiona zadrżała lekko, gdy poczuła bliżej jego ciało i mimowolnie bardziej się w niego wtuliła plecami. Przymknęła na chwilę powieki, pozwalając na sekundę porwać się tej bliskości, która znów ją po prostu oszałamiała.

- Bo nie miałeś powodu. Powinieneś iść, zostawić mnie samą, tak jak kazałam.

- Zależy mi na tobie…

- Powiedziałam ci, żebyś nie robił sobie ze mnie żartów – przerwała mu drżącym głosem i znów chciała próbować, ale tym razem Draco nie poprzestał na przytrzymaniu jej, ale po prostu odwrócił ją na plecy i nieoczekiwanie nad nią zawisł. Nawet w lekko rozmazanym makijażu, odbitymi zagięciami od poduszki na policzku i rozczochranymi włosami wyglądała po prostu pięknie. Przyglądał jej się spokojnie, ale między nimi toczyła się walka na spojrzenia, którą bez problemu wygrał, gdy Hermiona przymknęła oczy i odwróciła głowę

- Wiem, że ciężko w to uwierzyć, Hermiona – przyznał. – Ale od tamtej nocy, kiedy zawarczałaś na mnie, że jestem głupi i nieodpowiedzialny, nie opuszczasz moich myśli, rozumiesz? Na początku była to wściekłość, zastanawiałem się, jakim prawem w ogóle możesz mówić takie rzeczy, skoro jesteś jedynie panią doktor, a nie matką. Nie przerywaj mi! – uciął, zaciskając dłonie na jej nadgarstkach. – A wtedy naprawdę już się zmieniłem, nie byłem taki, jak te parę lat temu, choć możesz w to nie wierzyć. Potem jednak uświadomiłem sobie, że zawsze jako jedyna, nawet w szkole, potrafiłaś mi się przeciwstawić i postawić do pionu. I dzięki temu zrozumiałem, że rzeczywiście stan Scorpiusa był taki, a nie inny z mojej winy. Ale potem zaproponowałem ci to śniadanie i sam nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem, co mnie do tego pchnęło, ale… nie żałuję. To było jedne z lepszych śniadań, jakie jadałem w życiu i czuję, że mógłbym je powtarzać co dzień.

Przerwał na chwilę. Hermiona przyglądała mu się ponownie, szukając w jego oczach kłamstwa, ale nie widziała go. Widziała za to prawdziwą szczerość, taką prosto z serca i zrozumiała, jak bardzo za czymś takim tęskniła. U Rona ona zanikła z czasem, u Harry'ego i Ginny była zawsze, u Giovanniego również, choć nie zawsze dopuszczała do siebie tego świadomość, a gdy już to zrobiła, było za późno. A teraz on, Draco, po którym jako ostatnim by się tego spodziewała. Ale gardło miała ściśnięte i w chwili obecnej nie zostało jej nic innego, jak po prostu słuchanie i patrzenie na niego – na tego przypominającego greckiego boga Draco Malfoya, który mówił jedne z piękniejszych słów, jakie słyszała. Piękniejsze miała dopiero usłyszeć.

- Potem nieświadomie przychodziłem na twoje zmiany z byle rzeczą, bo Scorpius dalej ma katar, bo wciąż kaszle, bo nie chce jeść truskawek, które jadł przy tobie, bo… i kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, że po prostu do ciebie lgnę i mi cię brakuje, chciałem to ukrócić. Ale zacząłem myśleć o tobie zawsze, na każdym spotkaniu w pracy, podczas oglądania telewizji, podczas śniadań, obiadów, kolacji. A potem wymyśliłem ten wypad na lody, który niby obiecałem Scorpiusowi. Właśnie, że nic mu nie obiecałem, ale po prostu musiałem cię zobaczyć, a gdy byłem w szpitalu parę razy przed tym, ciebie już nie było albo byłaś, ale zbyt zajęta, by ktokolwiek nawet chciał cię poinformować o moim przyjściu.

Na wieść o tym małym kłamstwie sapnęła cicho pod nosem, wzbudzając jego czuły uśmiech. Dopiero co uznała go za szczerego! Opuszkiem palca muskał delikatnie skórę jej nadgarstka.

- Na początku przez cały czas bałem się, że mój własny syn mnie wyda – wyznał, pochylając się nagle i potarł swoim nosem o jej. Ucieszył się, gdy ona się nie odsunęła. – Ale potem wyluzowałem się, bo ty się ciągle uśmiechałaś i byłaś taka zadowolona, a gdy się speszyłaś, kiedy wytarłem ci nos z truskawek, byłaś jeszcze piękniejsza niż na co dzień, gdy jesteś piękna do kwadratu. Nawet teraz, gdzie ty pewnie twierdzisz coś zupełnie innego, ja myślę, że jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą poranka, jaką można tylko być. Szczególnie jak patrzę w te twoje wielkie oczy, które teraz obserwując mnie z niedowierzaniem – zaśmiał się cicho i na chwilę zwiesił głowę, wzdychając. – Zależy mi na tobie, Hermiona – powtórzył. – I właśnie dlatego zostałem. Rozumiesz teraz?

Pokręciła głową, ale w jej spojrzeniu odszukał to, co dokładnie chciał znaleźć. Mimo, że zaprzeczyła, znalazł zrozumienie dla jego słów. Dolna warga dziewczyny zadrżała niebezpiecznie, gdy puścił jeden nadgarstek i swoją dłonią zaczął pieścić jej policzek. A potem pochylił się i ucałował czule i delikatnie miękkie wargi, tłumiąc jednocześnie ich drżenie. Gdy go nie odepchnęła, puścił ją całkowicie, wspierając się teraz jednym ramieniem o materac. Całował ją niespiesznie, rozkoszując się tym momentem, na który czekał od… Od kiedy? Naparł na nią lekko, gdy całkiem się mu poddała, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i rozchylając szerzej wargi, dając tym samym pozwolenie na pogłębienie pocałunku. Teraz odważyła się już dołączyć do tego wirującego tańca, odpowiadając na pieszczoty całą sobą.

Gdy przerwał, niemal się na niego obraziła.

- Oddychaj – zakpił, kiedy zaczerpnęła głęboko tchu. Przejechał palcem po jej zaróżowionym policzku. Była wciąż zbyt oszołomiona przebiegiem całego poranka, by rzucić ripostę.

- Która jest godzina? – spytała zamiast tego, rozglądając się za zegarkiem.

- Siódma.

- Siódma?! Powinnam być już w pracy, cholera!

Draco odsunął się i pozwolił jej wyskoczyć z łóżka. Na chwilę zniknęła w łazience, gdzie nadzwyczaj szybko zaczęła jednocześnie myć żeby, zmywać makijaż i rozczesywać włosy. Blondyn, obserwując ją, zaczął podziwiać kolejną poznaną umiejętność płci pięknej.

- Hermiona? – zawołał cicho – tak, by dosłyszała go dziewczyna, ale Scorpius za ścianą już niekoniecznie. Szatynka wychyliła głowę zza futryny, a Draco rzucił w jej kierunku swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech. – Pozwoliłem sobie wysłać sowę, że dziś się nie pojawisz.

- Co? Ty…!

- Masz wolne, powinnaś się cieszyć! Zjemy razem śniadanie! – umiejętnie argumentował, unosząc do tego niewinnie ręce w górę.

Hermiona zdecydowała się jedynie pokręcić na to głową i zwolniła swoje ruchy. Draco, wciąż leżąc pośród pachnącej nią pościeli, przyglądał się, gdy wybierała nowe ubranie z niewielkiej garderoby, a potem patrzył za zamykającymi się drzwiami do łazienki, gdy Hermiona postanowiła wziąć prysznic. Przeciągnął się, stękając cicho i rozłożył wygodnie na łóżku, ziewając. Nieprzespana noc zaczęła dawać się we znaki, ale nie żałował, odeśpi później. Przyjemnie było leżeć obok niej i po prostu na nią patrzeć. Och, co się z tobą stało, Draco? Zrobił się z ciebie mięczak, pomyślał i zapatrzył się w sufit, a potem stwierdził, że to wszystko wina Scorpiusa. To on go tak zmienił. Zaraz po śmierci rodziców i jego własnej pracy nad sobą. A potem jeszcze ona i chęć ujrzenia jej uśmiechu ponownie.

- Śpisz? – zawisło nad nim pytanie, gdy leżał z przymkniętymi powiekami. Uchylił jedną, kręcąc głową. – Weź prysznic, jeśli chcesz, a ja idę przygotować coś do jedzenia, dobrze?

- Poczekaj na mnie, zajmie mi to tylko minutkę. Musimy porozmawiać.

- Te słowa nigdy nie brzmią dobrze – przyznała spokojnie, związując włosy w koński ogon. Dopiero, gdy podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, zauważył, że miała na sobie letnią sukienkę w kwiatki, w której wyglądała po prostu słodko. Pięć lat mniej, jak nic.

- Wcale nie miały brzmieć dobrze – potwierdził ze śmiertelną powagą.

Kiedy Draco brał prysznic, Hermiona mimowolnie zaglądnęła do Scorpiusa, a potem ruszyła na dół. Od wczoraj nic się nie zmieniło, nic nie było ruszone, więc jednym zaklęciem pozbyła się brudnych naczyń i poradziła sobie z resztkami jedzenia. Pomijając zakończenie wieczoru, mogła uznać go nawet za bardzo udany, bo świetnie się bawiła. Gdy myła świeże warzywa, jej myśli w głowie wirowały, starając się uporządkować wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Sama nie wiedziała, czego chce, nie wiedziała, czy powinna przyjąć to, co zaoferował jej Draco. Draco? Ten Draco Malfoy? Hermiona przerwała na chwilę, uświadamiając sobie, że znów o mały włos, a kierowałaby się wspomnieniami i przeszłością. Wojna zostawia swój odcisk na każdym, przypomniała sobie. Najwyraźniej na nim pozostawiła zmianę. Ale co czuła ona sama? Przecież to, że jej serce zaczęło szybciej bić w jego obecności, gdy czuła dotyk szczupłych, zwinnych palców, że na widok jego uśmiechu w okolicach serca robiło się cieplej, że… - nie, to nie mogło wystarczyć. Nie powinna się w to pakować, ma co innego do zrobienia. Ma swój plan, a on tylko jej w tym przeszkodzi, stwierdziła stanowczo, odcinając końcówki marchewki. Ale gdy poczuła, jak jego silne dłonie obejmują ją w pasie, a usta odnajdują ramię, jej postanowienie legło w gruzach. Chciała go! Chciała jadać z nim śniadania, chciała obok niego zasypiać i czuć się bezpieczną, dokładnie tak jak wczoraj. Wystarczyło, że był.

Zadrżała, paradoksalnie przerażona swoimi zachciankami.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak chciałem cię pocałować – wyszeptał, całując jej szyję.

Nie powiedziała tego na głos, ale podzielała jego chęci.

- Skąd wiesz, że już możesz? – spytała cicho, grając na zwłokę, choć serce już zdecydowało, przecząc jej zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Bała się, chcąc tego wszystkiego jednocześnie. Czasami tak ciężko być kobietą!

- Cały wieczór, mimo wszystko, uważam za sukces, bo stoję tutaj za tobą, obejmuję cię i całuję – mówił między pocałunkami, - a wciąż nie dostałem nawet w nos! – dokończył, wypominając tamten incydent.

- Należało ci się.

- Wiem – przyznał, wywołując tym samym lekki uśmiech na twarzy Hermiony.

Próbowała ostatni raz złożyć wszystko w jasną całość, ale gdy jego język za uchem jej w tym przeszkodził, odwróciła się.

- Czego ty chcesz, Draco? – spytała cicho, opierając swoje ręce na przedramionach chłopaka. Przyglądała się uważnie jego twarzy, każdemu centymetrowi, jeszcze raz próbując doszukać się kłamstwa.

- Ciebie – odpowiedział po prostu, muskając jej usta. Znów go nie odepchnęła.

- Dlaczego?

- Czy ty zawsze musisz zadawać tyle pytań? Nie chcę niczego konkretnego – dodał. – Ale chcę dokładnie tego, o czym mówiłem w łóżku, wisząc tak nad tobą i zmuszając, żebyś usłyszała wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia. Chcę się przy tobie budzić i zasypiać, jeść z tobą posiłki, rozmawiać, śmiać się, kłócić, godzić, chcę patrzeć, jak troszczysz się o Scorpiusa nie z lekarskiego obowiązku, ale z miłości do dzieci. Przez ostatnie dni, będąc przy tobie, czułem się szczęśliwy, na Merlina! Czy mam z tego zrezygnować, bo ja jestem Draconem Malfoyem, a ty Hermioną Granger? – pytanie, które zadawała sobie przez ranek, zawisło w powietrzu i wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że wypowiedziane, nie brzmi wcale tak im zabroni? Są dorośli, mogą robić, co im się podoba! I jeśli obydwoje odnajdywali radość i spokój w swoim towarzystwie… czemu nie?

Przesunęła wolno dłonie po silnych ramionach blondyna, zatrzymała je dopiero na jego barkach. Objęła go lekko za szyję, splatając palce na jego karku.

- Powinnam cię stąd wyrzucić, ale nie chcę budzić Scorpiusa – powiedziała spokojnie, ale z każdą sekundą jej uśmiech stawał się coraz szerszy i Draco wiedział, że wygrał jej serce. Przynajmniej na chwilę.

Zaśmiał się lekko, masując czule opuszkami jej biodra.

- Więc jesteś moją Hermioną? – upewnił się, całując ją lekko.

Kiwnęła głową.

- Ale tylko do momentu, w którym cię stąd wyrzucę! – zagroziła, ale w jej ustach nawet groźba brzmiała rozkosznie.

- Nie zamierzam dać się wyrzucić – ostrzegł i ostatni raz ją pocałował, by potem puścić i zająć się robieniem kawy. Dołączył do Hermiony i gdy ona kroiła warzywa do sałatki, on smażył jajecznicę, a potem smarował chleb masłem. I przez cały czas czuł na sobie jej ukradkowe spojrzenia, nie będąc jej wcale dłużnym. Gdy jedli, siedząc naprzeciwko siebie, rozmawiali o drobnostkach.

- Poważna rozmowa i tak cię nie ominie – powiedział nagle, odgadując najwyraźniej jej myśli. Udała zaskoczoną.

- Myślałam, że ta poważna rozmowa już była.

Draco pokręcił głową.

- To takie słodkie, obserwować jak udajesz, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- Kiedy jest – zaprzeczyła, wgryzając się ze spokojem w kanapkę.

- Widzę, że się czegoś boisz, tylko jeszcze nie wiem, czego.

- Myślisz, że jeśli udało ci się mnie pocałować, to już potrafisz przejrzeć mnie na wylot?

- Pierwsza kłótnia? – błysnął zębami w uśmiechu. – No właśnie gdybym potrafił to zrobić, nie pytałbym, prawda?

Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu, w końcu stwierdzając, że jeśli chce, żeby im się udało, musi być szczera. On był.

- Boję się, że będąc z tobą, uznam, że wszystko jest już w porządku i nie zrobię tego, co chciałam robić, gdy byłam sama.

- Aha, więc już gramy w otwarte karty i jesteśmy razem, podoba mi się to – zażartował. Potem dodał już poważniej: - Mówisz o swojej klinice?

- Skąd ty…?

- Umiem czytać – rzucił jej pobłażliwy uśmiech. – Wyciągać wnioski również. Gdy wczoraj o mało co nie roztrzaskałaś mi głowy wazonem, a potem zrzuciłaś wszystko ze swojego biurka, mogłem poczytać co nieco. Dlaczego myślisz, że odciągałbym cię od dokończenia tego, co zaczęłaś z takim trudem?

- Czemu sądzisz, że kosztowało mnie to jakikolwiek trud?

Draco pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, odchylając się w fotelu.

- Kiedy pojawiłaś się w mieście i nagle wybuchł chaos wokół twojej osoby, zdziwiłem się. Co prawda, nigdy nie wierzyłem w te bajki o porwaniu, ale wróciłaś tak nagle... Gdybym był tobą, też bym pewnie uciekł, schował się i, sam nie wiem, ale na pewno nie siedziałbym bezczynnie, wypłakując oczy. Przypadkiem podsłuchałem, że byłaś w Brazylii i zacząłem szperać. Trochę ciężko było mi coś o tobie znaleźć, działanie pod fałszywym nazwiskiem okazało się być sprytnym pomysłem – pogratulował. Hermiona jedynie obserwowała go, pozwalając mu mówić. Więc wiedział wszystko, najwięcej z nich wszystkich, więcej nawet od jej przyjaciół i sam się o to postarał. – Zdradził cię jednak twój wygląd, bo nie zdecydowałaś się na eliksir Wielosokowy, ale przecież – któż by szukał kogoś innego oprócz Hermiony Granger? Kto by na to wpadł? No właśnie. Nie tak trudno było znaleźć powiązanie między datą twojego zniknięcia a nieoczekiwanym pojawieniem się pięknej, tajemniczej Amelii Whitechild, akurat w Brazylii, która właśnie wtedy przeforsowała swój wielki plan na stworzenie raju dla kobiet.

- Była różnica dwóch lat – poprawiła go. – Dopiero wtedy pojawiłam się na arenie.

Przytaknął.

- Istotnie. Ale przed tym dobrze się przygotowywałaś i już zaczęłaś się pojawiać w różnych miejscach, by odpowiednie osoby zaczęły cię rozpoznawać. Zmodyfikowanie swojej przeszłości do tego celu było iście ślizgońską zagrywką – pochwalił ją po raz kolejny. – To by było podejrzane, gdyby znikąd pojawiła się kobieta, o której nikt nic nie wiedział. Więc stworzyłaś Amelię, absolwentkę Harvardu – z najwyższymi stopniami, idealnie wychowaną, choć doświadczoną przez życie, ambitną królową, do której każdy chciał się dostać. Każdy chciał z nią współpracować. Łapie mnie duma na myśl, że to moja Hermiona była taka sprytna.

- Wtedy nie…

- Cicho – uciął czule, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. - Dalej jednak nie rozumiałem, na co to wszystko, co chcesz przez to osiągnąć. Po co ci to było? Dlaczego po prostu nie wróciłaś do kraju, do przyjaciół, do przeszłości, by się z nią odważnie zmierzyć, tylko ukrywałaś się w Brazylii, odgrywając kogoś, kim tak naprawdę nie byłaś, byleby tylko osiągnąć swój cel.

- Amelia Whitechild rzeczywiście dopiero wtedy zaistniała. Ale była tylko moim cieniem, pretekstem, bo pod tą maską to dalej byłam ja i robiłam to, o czym marzyłam i planowałam od momentu, w którym dowiedziałam się, że… - urwała, odwracając wzrok.

Draco milczał. Potem wstał i po prostu wziął ją za rękę, prowadząc w stronę kanapy, gdzie razem usiedli, a on mocno ją objął i gładząc jej spięte włosy, mówił:

- Wiem, masz rację. I właśnie dopiero wczoraj zrozumiałem, po co to wszystko – przyznał. – Wtedy, gdy na umowie o przetarg na budowie ujrzałem nazwę tej kliniki. I przyznaj się, zatrudniłaś się w Mungu tylko po to, by po prostu zobaczyć, jak to jest – podpuścił ją, a ona cicho się zaśmiała, przyznając mu mimowolnie rację.

- _New Life_ stało się moim celem, dla którego co dzień wstawałam z łóżka, Draco. Tamtego ranka, gdy dowiedziałam się, że śmierciożercy odebrali mi to, co w pewnym momencie dla kobiety staje się najcenniejszym, gdy Ron mnie zostawił, uciekając jak szczur z tonącego okrętu, wizja tej kliniki, perspektywa oddania zarówno mnie, jak i innym kobietom tego skarbu… była wszystkim, rozumiesz? – spytała, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

Wzburzony wspomnieniem jej bólu na myśl o tamtym przykrym wydarzeniu, nie zareagował żadnym słowem, a jedynie mocniej ją objął.

- Nie powiedziałam nawet Harry'emu czy Ginny, bo bałam się, że powiedzą, że to nie ma szans, że skoro magia najlepszych magomedyków nie pomogła, to ja tym bardziej nic nie zdziałam. Kiedy zaczęło mi na tobie zależeć, – wreszcie przyznała to na głos – bałam się, że gdy ci to powiem, też tak stwierdzisz, że uznasz mnie za kogoś porywającego się z motyką na słońce. A ja wierzę, po prostu wierzę, że mam szansę to wszystko osiągnąć! I nie przeszkodzisz mi w tym, Draco – ostrzegła go nieoczekiwanie twardym jak stal głosem, odwracając się w jego stronę.

Obdarował ją uśmiechem, musnął lekko wargi, dolną lekko przy tym przygryzając.

- Wcale nie mam zamiaru – wyznał, otaczając dłońmi jej twarz. – Wręcz przeciwnie, chcę ci pomóc, kochanie. Ja też zrobię wszystko, żeby ci się udało, żeby udało się nam. Jedyne co musisz zrobić, to mi po prostu zaufać – dodał.

- Nie widzisz, że już to zrobiłam? – spytała cicho, odetchnęła lekko.

- Widzę – przyznał z uśmiechem. – Choć brzmisz, jakby to była najgorsza decyzja życia. I obiecuję ci, że cię nie zawiodę.

Gdy wkrótce udał się do pokoju, w którym prawdopodobnie budził się już Scorpius, a Hermiona została sama w salonie, poczuła ulgę – taką przyjemną lekkość na myśl, że nie jest już sama ze swoimi kamieniami milowymi, że ktoś w nią wierzy i chce pomóc, stając po jej stronie. I nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy do salonu wrócił Draco z małym śpiochem na rękach, który od razu rozbudził się na widok jej, a zaraz potem małego kotka śpiącego na oparciu kanapy. Od razu zaczął machać z dziecięcym piskiem zadowolenia w jego stronę. Przyglądając się przez drzwi tarasu spokojnemu obrazowi ogrodu, wsłuchiwała się w głosy dwóch mężczyzn, którzy zdobyli jej serce – jednemu udało się to już w pierwszej sekundzie, drugiemu wkrótce po synu. Gdy później całą trójką przenieśli się do ogrodu, by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem i nacieszyć się wyjątkowo piękną pogodą, nie opuszczała ramion Draco ani przez moment, wdychając jego zapach, równając się z nim oddechem i wsłuchując w rytmiczne uderzenia serca. Nie rozmawiali, czerpiąc jednocześnie ze swojej obecności więcej, niż kiedykolwiek.

- Właściwie, to tak naprawdę zastanawia mnie tylko jedna rzecz – wyznał w pewnym momencie Draco. Scorpius co chwilę przebiegał przed nimi, goniąc z zachwytem zaczarowaną, grającą kaczkę. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet fakt, że dziwnym trafem nie może jej dogonić. - Jak teraz, gdy jesteś już w Londynie i ludzie widują cię tu codziennie, jakim cudem udaje ci się być w dwóch miejscach na raz? – spytał, obserwując ją uważnie. Gdy jednak ujrzał jej rozbawiony uśmiech, zrozumiał, że wiedziałby już zdecydowanie za dużo jak na jeden raz.

XXX

Dzień mijał za dniem, lipiec przemieniał się powoli w coraz chłodniejszy sierpień, a Hermiona całkiem przywykła już do obecności Draco i Scorpiusa w jej życiu. Na początku dalej mieszkali osobno, choć i tak widywali się niemal codziennie. Dopiero po dwóch tygodniach zdecydowali się przenieść do Hermiony, uznając jej dom za dużo przytulniejszy. Draco z wręcz duszącą go radością obserwował radość dziewczyny, gdy ta tanecznym krokiem przemierzała pusty do tej pory pokój na piętrze, oznajmiając mu, gdzie będzie stało łóżeczko Scorpiusa, gdzie komoda i szafa na jego ubranka, a gdzie co najmniej trzy kosze z przeróżnymi zabawkami. Stał, zupełnie bierny, ale pierwszy raz bierność nie była niczym złym. Uśmiechał się, godząc na każdy jej pomysł, a dnia następnego wybrali się po nowe meble, mające oddać charakter tego rajskiego miejsca. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, a efekt przedstawiony Scorpiusowi i Panu Przytulasiowi, obydwaj wydawali się być zachwyceni, choć w spojrzeniu maskotki kryła się niewielka łuna strachu przed odrzuceniem na rzecz nowych zabawek.

Choć Hermiona nie mogła w to uwierzyć, wszystko wydawało się iść ku lepszemu. Z Draco poznawali się z każdym dniem na nowo i choć dużo jeszcze o sobie nie wiedzieli, szczególnie ona o nim i o Scorpiusie, było im razem dobrze. Podlewając któregoś razu kwiatki, Hermiona wspominała z rozbawieniem moment, gdy na wspólnym lunchu poinformowała Harry'ego i Ginny o jej związku z Draco. Z początku bała się, że gorzkie wspomnienia przezwyciężą zdrowy rozsądek i od razu ją skrytykują. W odpowiedzi Ginny, wprawiając tym Hermionę w stan szoku i rozbawienia, wyciągnęła ze zrezygnowaną miną bilet na najbliższy mecz Quiddicha i oddała go pękającemu z radości Harry'emu.

- Założyliście się o to, czy będę z Draco? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie chciała mnie słuchać – usprawiedliwił się niewinnie Harry.

Oprócz tego dowiedziała się, że zanim się pojawiła, Ginny bywała częstym gościem u Draco jako opiekunka jego syna, a Harry w niektóre piątki wpadał do niego, by wspólnie oglądnąć mecz piłki nożnej – nowego hobby Malfoya, odkąd zaczął zadawać się z Harrym. Hermiona słuchała tego, starając się nie okazywać już zdziwienia, a dnia następnego zaprosiła dwójkę przyjaciół na wspólnego grilla u niej w domu, jakby chciała sprawdzić, na ile prawdziwe są te przyjazne stosunki między całą trójką. Nikt jej nie zawiódł, wszyscy bawili się świetnie i obeszło się bez wieczornego rzucania wazonami.

- Cieszę się, że jesteście razem – odezwał się Harry do Draco, gdy razem stali przy potężnym grillu, przewracając karczek i kiełbaski. Niedaleko od nich Blaise Zabini podrzucał pękającego ze śmiechu Scorpiusa, a dziewczyny siedziały razem na wygodnych leżakach, przeglądając najnowszy magazyn modowy. Sałatki były już przygotowane, owoce i napoje również, zostały tylko kiełbaski pod ręki Draco.

- Uszczypnijcie mnie – odezwał się ironicznie blondyn, patrząc kątem oka na bruneta.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

- Ale – wznowił, starając się brzmieć groźnie – jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, porachuję ci kości. Póki co widzę, że jest z tobą szczęśliwa.

Draco, ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, nie odpowiedział od razu. Odwrócił się za to do niego bokiem i zaczął przyglądać się odkrytym przez sukienkę plecom Hermiony. Przewrócił umiejętnie karczek. Jego twarz wydawała się być maską.

- Dziwnie się czuję, rozmawiając z tobą o tym… ale w końcu nie jeden wieczór już przesiedzieliśmy, topór wojenny zakopany, a ona jest twoją przyjaciółką. Przypatrz jej się dzisiaj uważnie – poradził mu spokojnie. – Zobaczysz, że nawet przez chwilę uśmiech nie zniknie z jej twarzy, będzie zabawiać każdego z was, a do tego jeszcze mówić, jaka jest szczęśliwa, że wszystko idzie tak, jak sobie to wymarzyła. Klinika, my ze Scorpiusem, sukcesy w szpitalu, wspólny dom, wieczory, spotkania z wami… - Draco pokręcił nieoczekiwanie głową, wyglądając nagle na smutnego. – To wcale nie jest takie kolorowe, Potter.

- O co ci chodzi? – spytał go Harry, ale posłusznie wbił spojrzenie w śmiejącą się właśnie Hermionę.

- Nie widzisz, że jej radość jest momentami taka sztuczna? Że teraz chce nas wszystkich przekonać, że wszystko jest w porządku? Przypatrz jej się, ale dyskretnie – powtórzył Draco, przekładając na talerz gotowe jedzenie. – Kiedy jest sama, wcale nie jest taka radosna. Czasami, nawet gdy siedzimy razem, mam wrażenie, jakby nagle zapomniała, że jestem obok. Potrafi się nagle zamyślić, wbić puste spojrzenie w jeden punkt, a jej twarz staje się otwartą księgą. I czytam z niej wspomnienia, ból tamtej bitwy, gdy widziała tyle śmierci. Wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru, odrzucenie przez Weasley'a. Śmierć Giovanniego…

- Powiedziała ci o nim?

- Oczywiście – mruknął ironicznie, w podobny sposób się uśmiechając, ale ironia nie była wymierzona w nią. Owszem, małe ukłucie zazdrości się pojawiało, ale w gruncie rzeczy cieszyło go, że ktoś jej wtedy pomógł, że ktoś zaszczepił w niej jeszcze większą odwagę do spełnienia swojego marzenia. – Wbrew pozorom nie jestem taki zły i nie robię sceny zazdrości o każdego byłego.

- Nie o to mi cho…

- Jasne – przyznał. – I wiesz, choćbym nie wiem, jak się starał, nie ma dnia, by tak nie odpłynęła. A potem, gdy wraca do mnie, jest znów taka radosna, taka kochana, czuła, troskliwa. Gdy później patrzę, jak leży na dywanie ze Scorpiusem i się z nim bawi, nie przyszłoby mi nawet do głowy pomyśleć, że jest taką dobrą aktorką. Bo czy w jednym ciele mogą chować i walczyć ze sobą dwie osobowości? – pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.

- To chyba nie są dwie osobowości – powiedział wolno Harry, ważąc każde słowo. – Wydaje mi się, że to, tak jak powiedziałeś, wspomnienia i dzień dzisiejszy. Ona naprawdę chce być szczęśliwa i gdzieś w głębi taka właśnie jest. Zanim zaczęliście być razem, nie uśmiechała się tyle.

- Czy nie rozumiesz, że uśmiech to nie wszystko? – syknął, niemal rzucając talerz kiełbasek z powrotem na palenisko. Z dala jednak było widać, że jest wściekły, a ręka mocno mu drży. To bezsilność, stwierdził Harry i zrozumiał, że on naprawdę ją kochał, choć żadne z nich nie zagrało do tej pory w aż tak otwarte karty.

- Jeśli tak – dodał wściekle – to czemu każdej w nocy rzuca się we śnie, płacząc i prosząc by jej nie dotykali? By nie robili jej krzywdy? Dlaczego krzyczy twoje imię, imię Ginny, po przebudzeniu powtarzając chaotycznie, że to tak dobrze, że nic wam się nie stało? Nie rozumiesz, że gdy opuści ją ta żelazna samokontrola, przeszłość ciągle ją atakuje? Na przykład właśnie we śnie, kiedy leki, które bierze wieczorem, myśląc, że nie widzę, przestaną działać? A ja jestem tuż obok i nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. Jakbyś się, do cholery, czuł, wiedząc, że kochasz kogoś, a nie możesz jej uwolnić?

- Czemu się kłócicie, chłopcy? – spytała niespodziewanie Hermiona, wpadając między nich i obejmując Draco w pasie. Harry już prawie zebrał się do odpowiedzi na ostatnie pytanie blondyna.

- Ee… - padło zamiast tego.

- Potter chce mi wmówić, że w najbliższym meczu Real Madryt pokona Barcelonę pięć do jednego. Nierealne, powtarzam ci – zwrócił się do niego w taki sposób, jakby naprawdę o tym rozmawiali.

Harry uświadomił sobie, że on też był dobrym aktorem. Obydwoje nimi byli, i to z tych samych pobudek – z troski o siebie nawzajem. Gdy siedział później przy stole, jedząc pyszny, chrupiący karczek roboty Draco, rzeczywiście się jej przyglądał i każde słowo chłopaka okazało się prawdą. Nie było chwili, by Hermiona siedziała cicho lub się nie uśmiechała. Gdy na widok jego ponurej miny spytała, co się stało, odpowiedział, że chyba się przejadł i nie wciśnie w siebie już nawet łyżki tej pysznej sałatki, choć ma na nią straszliwą ochotę. Sam stawał się aktorem i znów z tego samego powodu – by nie zranić swojej przyjaciółki. Pocałowała go wtedy w policzek i pociągnięta przez małego Scorpiusa prosto w grządki jej pięknych kwiatków, zniknęła, żeby zobaczyć tę niespodziankę. Zabolało go, gdy ujrzał spojrzenie Draco, mówiące „a nie mówiłem?".

XXX

Gdy liście zaczęły ulegać złotemu odcieniowi, była połowa września, a jesień nadchodziła coraz szybciej. Hermiona za namowami Draco zrezygnowała z posady uzdrowiciela, przekonana argumentami, że w ten sposób będzie mogła bardziej poświęcić się swojej własnej klinice, nie rezygnując ze snu lub wspólnie spędzanego czasu. Draco z kolei w dalszym ciągu niebotycznie rozpieszczał Scorpiusa, choć teraz już pod pewną kontrolą, osiągał coraz to nowe sukcesy we własnej firmie, towarzyszył Hermionie na każdym możliwym spotkaniu w sprawie budowy kliniki, odwiedzał z nią co jakiś czas budowę, a późnymi wieczorami wyciągał ją – ubraną w ciepły sweter i dresowe spodnie – do ogrodu, gdzie siedzieli na huśtawce, wypatrując widocznych jeszcze pierwszych gwiazd. Jako jeden z nielicznych widział ją bez doskonale dopasowanych stroi, idealnych makijaży i fryzur, za to w wygodnych bluzach i spodniach, w tych chwilach była jego, a reszta świata pozostawała za drzwiami.

Z czasem zaczęło być łatwiej.

Zaczęła być prawdziwsza.

Szli szerokimi, brukowanymi alejkami jednego z większych londyńskich parków, trzymając się za ręce. Śmiali się, przekomarzając, na zmianę z udawaniem przystojącej im powagi. Scorpius, teraz już trzylatek, kroczył dumnie parę metrów przed nimi, zbierając do małych rączek ostatnie kwiatki z trawników.

- Wiesz, co sobie ostatnio uświadomiłam? – spytała nieoczekiwanie Hermiona, nieco poważniejąc. Złapała mocniej jego dłoń, przysuwając się i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. – Że ty właściwie wiesz już wszystko, nawet o tych czterech latach w Brazylii, a ja dalej nie mam pojęcia, co działo się z tobą po wojnie.

W jej głosie nie było wyrzutu, którego mógłby się spodziewać. Znalazł po prostu zwykłe stwierdzenie faktu, może zabarwione smutkiem, jak gdyby sądziła, że nic z tego nie mówił z braku zaufania. Nie odzywał się przez chwilę, ale za to objął ją i potarł lekko, czule jej ramię dłonią.

- Wiem – przyznał w momencie, gdy już uznała, że nic nie powie. Poczuła delikatny pocałunek na czubku głowy. – Właściwie chyba czekałem, aż sama o to spytasz, samej chcąc to wszystko wiedzieć. Mój ojciec został zesłany do Azkabanu i żadne argumenty, że chciał chronić rodzinę, nie dawały rady, czemu wcale się nie dziwię. Doskonale wiedziałem, jakich rzeczy się dopuszczał. Może musiał to robić, a może mroczniejsza część niego chciała to robić. Wytrzymał dwa lata, razem z mamą go odwiedzaliśmy wtedy, gdy mogliśmy, aż któregoś razu dostaliśmy powiadomienie, że popełnił samobójstwo. Choć tego nie chciałem, przeczuwałem, że tak się stanie, bo z każdym spotkaniem było z nim coraz gorzej. A mimo to nic z tym nie zrobiłem – zawiesił na moment głos. – Z drugiej strony… nikt nie wychodzi z Azkabanu bez skazy. Azkaban to trochę taka wojna, pozostawia w nas swoje wyraźne ślady, których czasami nie możemy się pozbyć. Może śmierć była dla niego lepszym rozwiązaniem? Może tego po prostu chciał, nie będąc wtedy ogarnięty szałem? Miesiąc później moja matka również odebrała sobie życie. Zrozumiałem, ze kochała mojego ojca przez cały ten czas. Przedawkowała dokładnie te same tabletki, które bierzesz ty. Myślałaś, że nie wiem? – popatrzył na nią nieco pobłażliwie i znowu pocałował, dodając, że rozumie i nie musi nic mówić. – Ale ominąłem najlepszą część, najwspanialszą, zaczynając od tych ponurych. Wkrótce po ostatecznej bitwie ożeniłem się z Astorią, niedługo po tym zaszła w ciążę, urodził się Scorpius. Nigdy jej nie kochałem, ale to był warunek mojej mamy, a po wojnie byłem gotów zrobić wszystko, by zapomniała o upokorzeniu, o bólu, o ojcu. Zaraz po narodzinach naszego syna Astoria oznajmiła mi, że nasze małżeństwo nie jest dobrym pomysłem, że żadne z nas nie będzie szczęśliwe i że lepiej, żebyśmy się rozstali wcześniej niż później. Przystałem na wszystkie jej żądania, bo w końcu zupełnie się z nią zgadzałem, ale pod jednym warunkiem: że zniknie z Londynu oraz naszego życia i nigdy nie da już o sobie znać. Zgodziła się prawie od razu. Uważasz, że byłem okrutny?

Hermiona patrzyła w ziemię, gdy mówiła.

- Gdybyś mnie odebrał syna, znienawidziłabym cię do końca swoich dni. Ale to jestem ja, a ja nie przekładałabym swojego szczęścia nad szczęście Scorpiusa.

- Uważasz, że Scorpius nie jest szczęśliwy? Popatrz na niego – polecił jej, przystając.

- Nie o to mi…

- Popatrz na niego – poprosił, zatrzymując również i ją.

I Hermiona popatrzyła.

Na pierwszy rzut oka, zwyczajne dziecko, ślicznie ubrane, na spacerze z rodzicami. Zbierające kwiatki, składające je niewyuczonymi jeszcze do końca ruchami w niewielki, koślawy bukiecik. A potem chłopiec odwrócił się i ujrzała najpiękniejszy uśmiech, skierowany wprost do nich, kiedy biegiem pokonywał dzielące ich metry. Instynktownie złapała go, nim sam zatrzymał się na jej kolanach. Pozwoliła, by Draco wziął go na ręce, a wtedy Scorpius wyciągnął zza plecków, sądząc, że do tej pory nikt ich nie widział, dwa rozsypujące się już bukieciki. Jeden wręczył swojemu tacie, a drugi jej.

- Może i jej też dałby taki bukiecik – odezwał się Draco, gdy chłopiec objął go za szyję i oparł policzek na jego skroni. – Może i by się uśmiechnął, czując, że to jego mama. Ale ona by tego nie doceniła, nie sprawiłoby jej to radości, nie zrodziłoby łez szczęścia, które ty masz teraz w oczach, Hermiona. I może on teraz tego nie rozumie, bo jest malutki, ale za parę lat będzie szczęśliwy, że jesteś z nami ty, a nie ona, bo to ty go kochasz i ty dasz mu to szczęście i miłość.

- Więc widzisz nas za parę lat? – odpowiedziała pytaniem, naprawiając swój prezent.

- A ty nie? Chodź – złapał ją ponownie za rękę, ciągnąc znów w przód.

Szli chwilę w milczeniu, a gdy Hermiona wreszcie mocniej ścisnęła jego dłoń, przytulając się do niego na nowo, wznowił potok swoich wspomnień:

- Zostaliśmy więc sami, ale dobrze mi z tym było. Wkrótce potem Potter rozstał się z Ginny, później ona spotkała Blaise'a, zaczęli się spotykać, obydwoje dużo mi pomagali. Jednocześnie założyłem firmę, zacząłem się interesować życiem mugoli, ich codziennością, wynalazkami, przedmiotami. Trochę jak stary Weasley, ale nie do tego stopnia – uspokoił, bardziej siebie, niż ją. – Poniekąd przez to, że naprawdę uznałem to za ciekawe, a z drugiej strony dzięki temu, że okazało się to dość przydatne do pracy, bo jak wiesz, pracuję zarówno z czarodziejami, jak i mugolami. Chyba dopiero wtedy, kiedy zacząłem z nimi obcować na co dzień, zrozumiałem tak naprawdę, że są tacy sami, jak czarodzieje. Tak samo pracowici, a niektórzy nawet bardziej, tak samo dobrze wychowani, choć bez aż tak sztywnych zasad… Krew przestała mieć znaczenie.

Scorpius rósł, stając się całym moim światem. Ginny dużo mi pomagała, ale czasami to i tak było za mało. Byłem facetem, nie miałem matki, żony, byłem z nim sam, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, jak się nim dobrze zajmować? Raz zostawiłem go na tarasie, w słońcu, bo chciałem, żeby się dotlenić, a skończyło się to przegrzaniem i wysoką gorączką – westchnął, nieco rozbawiony na to wspomnienie, choć wtedy do śmiechu wcale mu nie było. – W pewnym momencie zacząłem próbować się z kimś spotykać, kiedy Blaise usłużnie podpowiedział mi, że on potrzebuje matki, że ja sam nie dam mu tego, co powinien mieć. Żadna z nich nie była jednak… każdej coś brakowało. Jedna, gdy dowiedziała się, że mam dziecko, stwierdziła, że wcale ich nie lubi i poszła, na całe szczęście. Innej zależało na pieniądzach, kolejnej... Szkoda słów. Przestałem więc szukać, skupiając się po prostu na nim i na pracy. A potem zaczął chorować i znalazł się pod twoim czujnym okiem, za co Merlinowi niech będą dzięki.

Popatrzył na nią i odgarnął zbłąkany kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy.

- Jesteś najlepszym ojcem, jakim ktokolwiek mógłby być, Draco – powiedziała, gdy była pewna, że skończył mówić. Kiedy Scorpius zajął się zbieraniem niedojrzałych jeszcze kasztanów, a które spadły już jednak z drzew, Hermiona pocałowała Draco długo i mocno, jakby chciała przelać w niego całe swoje uczucie do niego.

Zwiedziwszy każdy zakamarek parku, postanowili wrócić do domu, do ciepłego kominka, gorącego kakao i tego wieczoru dobrej książki. To był kolejny pozytywny aspekt ich związku, tak różnego od tego, jaki był z Ronem – mimo że dni mijały im spokojnie, nie było tej paskudnej rutyny. Raz szli do znajomych, raz inny oglądali film, kiedy indziej czytali wspólnie swoje książki, leżąc w przeciwnych końcach kanapy ze splecionymi nogami pod ciepłym kocem, gdy Scorpius już spał w swoim pokoju.

I wszystko byłoby w dalszym ciągu perfekcyjne, gdyby nie nadchodzący z naprzeciwka Ron Weasley ze swoją żoną Levender oraz dwójką dzieci, którzy najwyraźniej również wybrali się na spacer w ten zwiastujący nadchodzącą jesień dzień. Na ich widok, przystanęli obydwoje, ale na twarzach odbiły się różne uczucia. U Rona Hermiona ujrzała zaskoczenie pomieszane z niedowierzaniem, a potem – czego nie mogła zrozumieć – złość, u Lavender z kolei ciekawość, typową dla jej natury. I nic poza tym. No, może trochę satysfakcji, że jej mąż zostawił Hermionę właśnie dla niej. Nigdy się nie lubiły.

- Hermiona? – spytał rudzielec, kiedy jego była narzeczona zbliżyła się nieco z Draco. Gdyby miał być szczery, powiedziałby, że nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku, a blondyn doskonale by go wtedy zrozumiał. Jego dziewczyna wyglądała dziś pociągająco w sposób wyjątkowo urzekający, choć ogólnie nieco wyniośle – wysokie szpilki, obcisłe spodnie idealnie podkreślające jej doskonałą figurę, tak przeciwną od figury Lavender, jesienny, ale lekki płaszczyk dodający jej klasy i szal, zdobiący wyprostowane ramiona. Lubił ją taką. Niby przypadkiem objął ją w bardziej widoczny sposób.

- Ronald.

Jej głos był chłodny, jak wiatr, który właśnie owiał ich twarze. Podobnie było ze spojrzeniem, jakim obdarowała swojego byłego narzeczonego. Akurat w tym momencie podbiegł do niej mały Scorpius, wręczając naręcze zebranych kasztanów.

- Brudne – powiedział, pokazując bezradnie rączki. Hermiona zupełnie zignorowała wpatrujących się w nią Rona i Lavender, wyciągnęła wilgotną chusteczkę i z uśmiechem wytarła chłopcu rączki.

- Mówiłaś, że nie możesz mieć dzieci! I to z nim…! – rudzielec niemal wywarczał, gdy się podniosła, objęła Draco i znów na nich spojrzała. Znacznie zimniej.

- Ja… Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia, Ronaldzie?

- Może za słabo się starałeś? – zasugerował uprzejmie Draco, wtrącając się pierwszy raz. Rzucił mu kpiarski uśmiech, przyciągnął do siebie Hermionę, a potem razem z nią zwinnie wyminął zszokowanego rozmówcę.

Hermiona popatrzyła na Draco z wdzięcznością, pozwalając się mocniej objąć. Przyjemna woń perfum i równomierny oddech pieścił jej zmysły, uspokajając. Wiedziała, że kiedyś będzie musiała się na niego natknąć, ale nie spodziewała się, że tak nagle. Wolała się do tego przygotować. Tymczasem Draco był z nią i jej pomógł. Byli razem, znów wyraźnie to czuła.

I poczuła, że on ją ochroni.

Oraz, że go kocha.

Uwierzyła, że uda jej się pokonać swoje własne cienie przeszłości.

Tego wieczoru pierwszy raz nie wzięła leków. Nietknięte pudełko tabletek pogrążyło się w ciemności, gdy zgasiła za sobą światło w łazience i udała się do ich łóżka, gdzie Draco już na nią czekał. On mi pomoże, pomyślała sennie, wtulając się ufnie w jego nagie ramiona.

XXX

Któregoś ranka, po pierwszej nocy bez krzyku, Draco obserwował jej wciąż zarumienione snem policzki i naprawdę uwierzył, że jeszcze będzie pięknie. I poczuł ulgę.

XXX

Udało się.


End file.
